


His Boy

by SLINJG



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, First Love, Gay, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLINJG/pseuds/SLINJG
Summary: This is a story that I've been writing on and off for awhile. It's not great and needs significant editing, but I figured I'd post just in case people want to read it. If you read it PLEASE let me know what you think, as I have put a lot of time into it!!Follows the whirlwind romance of a college student and an older man.NOT JANIEL.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read any of my Janiel fics, you may notice that some things might seem quite familiar. That is because I straight up stole bits and pieces from this story to save time, not thinking I'd ever post it anywhere. Heh heh.

It was about 10:15 pm on a Friday night. Adam was planning on meeting a few friends at a local bar in the university neighborhood. The bar was nothing special, not a hopping club, but not a dive. Semi loud music, suitable for talking as well as dancing. The atmosphere was always fun because it was always packed with college kids. Adam was a little early for the meet up. He sat at the bar, with his back against the counter, whiskey in hand, gazing out at the scene in front of him. People watching was always something he enjoyed. 

Adam was quite the sight sitting at the bar. He was big and muscular, but still lean. His short, dark brown hair was neatly parted and combed to the left. His jawline was strong and angular, and he had bright blue eyes that were framed by thick, dark eyebrows. Though he would never say it about himself, he was the epitome of tall dark and handsome. All over the bar, eyes were on him as he relaxed into the counter. He paid no mind to the looks, he was used to it.

A pretty blonde college girl in a mid drift baring top approached him and did her very best to flirt with him. She chattered on about something, putting her hand on his thigh and shaking her ample boobs in his face. He really wasn’t interested. He grabbed her wrist and took her hand off his thigh, “No, thanks, sweetheart.” He said. She looked hurt for a moment, then it quickly became annoyance. She scoffed, rolled her eyes at him and walked off.

Then something, someone, caught his eye. This someone was possibly the most beautiful boy Adam had ever seen, golden brown hair in that messy undercut fashion that everybody and his dad was wearing, fitted gray jeans, maroon v-neck t-shirt clinging to his torso, he stumbled into view. He looked drunk. Dazed. Drugged? Adam wasn’t sure. He considered approaching the beautiful boy, but thought better of it. He wasn’t his to take care of. Still he watched. His eyes lingered at the boys leather shoes, before slowly moving up his nicely shaped legs. He caught himself wishing the boy would turn around so he could glimpse the way those fitted jeans fit what he assumed was a tight butt. Then he felt guilty, because the kid looked young. Fuck. How young? He wondered. Probably not old enough to be in here. Adam knew that this bar was frequently patrolled by police looking for underage college students with fake IDs. Still, this boy wasn’t his to worry about. 

Adam scanned the rest of the crowd, keeping his eyes open for his friends, and watching the other occupants of the bar interacting. However, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of that boy for long. Adam sighed. The boy really looked fucked up. He seemed to be alone. Adam also couldn’t help to admit that he was interested. Interested enough to learn a bit more. Interested enough to help, if need be. He drained his glass and set it on the counter before pushing himself out of his stool and making his way over to the golden boy. No matter how many times Adam approached a guy, no matter how confident he was in himself, he always felt a little nervous before the ice was broken. Something about this boy made him a little extra nervous. Fuck. 

“Hey, there.” Adam said gently he reached the boy. The boy turned slowly towards him, and blinked hard as their eyes met. Fuck. The boy’s beauty had been muted from a distance, Adam could now see deep brown eyes with flecks of gold, framed by thick, dark, eyelashes. His cock stirred in his pants, pretty eyes had always been a turn on for him, however he quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. This boy was fucked up. 

“Wow. You’re really hot.” It was as if the beautiful boy had taken the words right out of Adam’s own mind, and it caught him completely off guard. The boy, perhaps realizing that his thought had come out as words, blushed a deep pink blush across the entirety of his cheeks. 

Adam couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks?” He said with a chuckle. He flashed the boy his smile, which was known to make men and women alike swoon, and the blush crept back over the boy’s face. Adam couldn’t help but let it register in the back of his mind that this boy must have at least some interest in men, but he pushed the thought aside. That wasn’t why he had approached him, well at least not mainly. He asked, “how old are you?”

“Why?” the boy asked, furrow in his brow, trying to focus on Adam’s face. 

“Because I saw a cop checking IDs over there,” he pointed to the back room of the bar, “and you look young and intoxicated.” He studied the boy’s face, he really looked quite intoxicated. He added, “are you okay?”

“Twenty-one.” The boy burst out before Adam’s words were completely out of his mouth. He raised his eye brows at the boy, skeptical. The boy looked at the floor and muttered, “Twenty.” 

“Older than I would have guessed,” Adam admitted. “When’s your birthday?”

The boy furrowed his brow again, “my…May 10th?”

Adam chuckled, “Year…?” He pressed.

“Oh. 1996.” The boy answered. 

Okay, twenty it is, Adam thought, barely. “Not to be a dad here, but you do know you shouldn’t be here, right? You could get in serious trouble if the cops catch you.” Naughty boy. He caught himself thinking. 

“I know, but it’s my friends twenty-first birthday, and I… I just wanted to come. I didn’t know there’d be cops here.” His beautiful eyes were wide, he looked scared. 

“There aren’t actually. Sorry about that. But I have seen them here before. You never know. Are you a student?” Suddenly Adam wasn’t really sure what his plan was. He couldn’t demand the kid go home, he couldn’t take him home himself. As much as he was beginning to want to, looking into the boy’s pretty eyes, he couldn’t fuck him. He didn’t want to mess around the blurred lines of consent. 

“Yep.” The boy answered, just as a group of girls bumped him from behind and sent him tumbling into Adam.  
Adam caught him by the upper arm as the rest of the boy’s body grazed against his side, somehow hard and soft at the same time. A shock coursed through Adam as he grasped the other boy who was looking up to him with longing. Oh Fuck it, he thought. “Would you like to go get some coffee?”


	2. Chapter 2

The boy had been caught off guard at first, but soon he had let his friends know and they were walking together to a nearby coffee shop. Like the bar, the coffee shop was packed with college students, but Adam and the boy were able to find a quiet table in the corner.

On their walk Adam had learned that the boy’s name was Jake, that Jake was majoring in Philosophy, that he’d had around six drinks, and that he did, indeed, have a cute butt. They settled into their chairs and ordered their black coffees. Despite the kid’s level of intoxication, the conversation was going fairly smoothly.

“So did you grow up around here, or did you move here for college?” Adam asked.

“Both, I actually lived here when I was little, but we moved to Georgia when I was twelve. My grandparents are here. I actually live with them. I know, super lame.” Jake looked down, embarrassed. 

Adam shook his head and gave the younger boy a look that said nah, living with relatives in order to save money was something Adam could respect, “So are you close with your parents?” 

Hurt filled Jakes eyes and Adam immediately regretted the question. “Not so much, at least…not right now. I know they’ll come along eventually.” 

Adam didn’t want to make any assumptions, or press the boy too much, so he waited for a few moments before he spoke. “I’m sure they will,” He finally said. 

Adam watched as Jake busied himself pouring a half a cup of cream and five sugar packets into his previously black coffee. “Do you even like coffee?” He asked the boy as he took a sip of his own drink. 

Jake blushed, again. “Not really…” He answered. Adam wondered why he’d ordered it if he didn’t like it. 

“You could have gotten what ever you liked, silly boy.” Adam watched as the blush crept over Jake’s face and he suppressed the urge to grab the younger man’s cheek and stroke his thumb over the pretty pink skin. 

“I… I don’t know. Sorry?” it was obvious that Jake didn’t know what to say. Adam kind of liked watching him squirm. He wasn’t sure where he wanted to take the conversation next… or in actuality, he knew where he wanted, but not if he should. 

“You don’t need to be sorry for anything, it’s you who has to drink it.” He laughed. “How drunk do you feel, by the way?” He caught himself hoping that the boy would magically sober up, so he could take him back to his place. He imagined wrapping the boys legs around his waist and slowly sinking his rock hard cock into a tight hole, then fucking the younger boy senseless. He literally shook his head to try to push the image out of his brain. 

The boy shrugged, “I don’t know? Less than before? Why?”

“I don’t know. I can’t do anything that I really want to do when you’re drunk…” Adam trailed off, surprised by his own honesty and how forward he was being. But if he was really being honest, he hadn’t been so deeply intrigued by anyone in a long while. It wasn’t just that the boy was devastatingly handsome, it wasn’t just his heart stopping sexy eyes, or his golden brown hair (which, by the way, was not a color Adam could ever remember having seen exactly before), but it was the shy way he talked, and the way he couldn’t stop blushing. More than anything it was that Adam had two very different, but equally strong, urges. One was to wrap the boy up tight in his arms and protect him, and the other was to fuck his brains out. 

Jake stared down at his hands for a while, then quickly glanced up into Adam’s eyes before focusing back in on his fingers. “I want you to take me home.” He said quickly.

Adam was taken aback. The kid was shy, but he didn’t think he would scare that easily. His heart sunk, he wasn’t ready to say goodbye. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…I can call you a cab if you’d prefer?”

Jake looked back up at Adam, confusion in his eyes. “What? I don’t…what?”

“If you want to go home, and you’d prefer I not take you, I can call you a cab. I’ll give them my card number.”

Jake’s face was now scarlet, “What? No. I mean… I want you to…take me home…with you.” 

Realization dawned on Adam. This was even more unexpected. “Oh. Jake… you have no idea how much I’d like to. Really. But…” Jake looked up at him with incredibly vulnerable wide eyes peeking out from under his thick lashes and Adam’s resolve crumbled. “You have to sober up first,” he finally said. 

Jake cracked a big smile, Adam noted that it was, predictably, perfect. “How?” He asked.

“Time.” Adam shrugged, then finally reached across the table to cup the younger boy’s soft cheek and slowly stroked his thumb over his cheek bone. “I guess time is your punishment for sneaking into a bar and drinking underage, you naughty boy.”

Jake literally looked like he melted a little under Adam’s touch, which made Adam smile, and made him want to touch him more. He let his hand linger for another few moments, then let his thumb gently catch the boy’s bottom lip as he slowly retracted his hand. “You are very sexy.”

For a moment Jake let his lips hang open, leaving his slightly plump bottom lip where Adam had left it, then he slowly let his tongue graze the spot the older man had touched, then pulled it into his mouth and lightly sunk his teeth into it. It wasn’t an overtly sexual action, it looked absent minded and totally innocent, but the way Adam’s body responded was completely sexual. 

“Have you ever been kissed?” Adam asked the younger man, marveling at the innocent look in his eyes.

“Yeah.” Jake breathed.

“By a man?” Adam raised an eyebrow quizzically at the younger boy.

“Yes. But…more like boys. Not one as manly as you…” Jake blinked his big eyes up at him. 

“Are you putting on this innocent act, or is this really you?” Adam asked, nearly reaching over to caress that full bottom lip again. 

Jake shrugged, “I’m not trying to act like anything.”

“You’re just naturally this little, innocent, sexy, irresistible thing? I think you may be the death of me.” Adam groaned.

Jake smiled. “Maybe it’s the alcohol?” He shrugged. 

Adam groaned again, “Come on, let’s go for a walk.”


	3. Chapter 3

They walked and talked for several blocks, about school, about Adam’s work as a dentist, about their hobbies (both loved basketball, and movies, and they also shared a random love of old Nintendo 64 Mario games), and a little about their families. Though, Adam steered clear of the topic of Jake’s parents, and Jake didn’t offer up any more information on the subject. 

It got to the point where Adam couldn’t handle waiting anymore. He could physically feel the vibrations coming from the beautiful boy walking next to him, as if an electric current was running in between them. He stopped walking and grabbed Jake’s hand to stop the boy in his tracks. Adam turned towards the younger boy, quickly but gently cradled his chin in his hand, and stared into his eyes. He then leaned in and caught the soft full lip he had earlier touched in his own lips and sweetly kissed it. 

It felt almost euphoric to Adam to finally have his lips on this sexy boy. He was surprised by how much his body reacted from one simple kiss, not just in his pants, but over every inch of his body. He pulled back and looked at the face of the boy whom he was feeling such strong chemistry with, his lips were parted and he was nearly panting. Adam could tell that he likely felt the same. “Sober yet?” He asked.

 

It was 1:30 am when Adam and Jake finally arrived at Adam’s apartment. It was modestly nice, spacious, but not overly glamourous. Huge windows occupied the back walls and showed off the beautiful night sky, and moonlight flooded in and illuminated the dark king size bed in the middle of the bedroom. It was Adam’s happy place, he loved living there.

With both hands on the younger boy’s hips, Adam walked him backwards towards the bed until the younger man’s legs hit the mattress. He cupped both of Jake’s cheeks with his big hands and stared into his eyes before he dipped his head and consumed Jake’s lips in a slow passionate kiss. When he felt the younger man’s tongue on his, it felt like fireworks going off in Adam’s belly. He had literally never felt a connection like this with another person. It made him, metaphorically, step back. 

On the way to Adam’s apartment, Jake had confirmed Adam’s suspicion that he was a virgin. He just oozed an aura of innocence. The fact had not deterred Adam initially, he had been with men who were inexperienced before. However, it did not escape his mind that if he took this boy tonight, he would be taking his virginity. A war raged inside of Adam. Fuck. He really wanted to. With how his body was responding to simple kisses, Adam couldn’t even imagine how it would feel to actually fuck the younger man. On the other side, with how connected and intrigued he was feeling, he knew he didn’t want this to be just a one night stand. He was beginning to think that he might want more with this boy. He didn’t want to be something that Jake regretted, and though Jake had sworn up and down that he had completely sobered up, Adam couldn’t be 100% sure. Adam groaned into the kiss and pulled away. Jake looked into his eyes, his own eyes full of confusion. 

“I don’t think we should do this,” Adam finally said, stroking the younger boy’s cheek with his thumb. 

“Because I’m a virgin?” Jake asked with a hint of a pout. “I want you to take my virginity.” 

Adam had initially thought the boy was shy, but as the night progressed he was getting much more bold.

Adam groaned again, resisting the urge to pounce. “It’s not just that,” he told the boy. “I am realizing that I don’t want this to be a one night thing. I’d like to actually get to know you. Even if you don’t feel the same way, I don’t want to be something you regret. Plus it’s late, you look tired, I just don’t think it would be the wisest choice.” He grabbed Jake’s face with both hands again, “Believe me. I want to. Eventually.” He kissed the younger boys forehead, “Soon.”

“Okay. Can I still stay the night?” Jake asked, eyes full of innocence again.

“Absolutely.” Adam replied as he pushed the boy onto the bed and enveloped his lips into a strong, sensual kiss. 

Adam crawled on his hands and knees until he was hovering over the beautiful boy lying on his bed. He leaned down to kiss the soft lips in front of him, as he cradled the boy’s cheek and chin in his hand. Fuck, he is beautiful. Adam thought as he deepened the kiss, gently running his tongue over Jake’s soft bottom lip until Jake opened his mouth and met it with his own tongue. Adam groaned a primal groan and caressed the boy’s tongue with his, as his hand traveled up and gripped his hair. 

His mouth tasted of stale coffee, which normally would have been a turn off, yet somehow, how it tasted in this particular mouth left Adam craving more. He kissed the boy deeply, alternately caressing his tongue and kissing and sucking his lips.

Then Adam pulled back and studied the boy’s beautiful face, before pressing a kiss to his cheek, his forehead, his chin, and finally his lips. He let his hand pull though Jake’s hair, which was slightly stiff with hairspray. “Is this natural?” He asked, his voice low and husky.

Jake looked confused for a second before he said, “My hair?”

“The color.” Adam pressed. 

“Yes. I was blonde when I was younger, and it has been slowly turning brown.” He leaned up so that his lips could touch Adam’s again, and gave him a quick kiss before lowering his head back to the bed.

“It’s so…golden. I have literally never seen anything quite like it before. It’s gorgeous. And then… your eye lashes are so fucking dark. They don’t match at all, but somehow it’s perfect. You are very seductive.” Adam found himself rambling, he was annoyed with himself, he was generally much more smooth! But this boy was something else, he was completely overwhelmed in his company.

“You’re one to talk,” the boy said, barely above a whisper. “You are really fucking hot yourself. Your eyes are so blue… and your body…” He trailed off, and tried to lift his head for another kiss.

Adam avoided his lips, and smirked down at the boy. “What about my body, baby?”

Jake blushed, “It’s really hot…and hard. I can see your muscles through your shirt. You’re such a fucking…man.” 

Jake slipped his fingers under the hem of Adam’s shirt, and lightly stroked his finger tips over Adam’s hard lower abs.

“I most definitely am a man.” Adam jokingly confirmed, sitting up on his knees to pull his shirt over his head and give Jake free reign of his abs and chest, an invitation that Jake greedily accepted, stroking his hand over Adam’s hard torso. He’d worked hard on his body, and though he didn’t think himself particularly conceited, he was proud of his muscular frame. “How about you?” He winked at Jake as he began to lift the hem of the shirt off the boy’s belly. His heart raced as he realized how excited he was to see the body in front of him. Jake momentarily moved his palm from where it pressed against Adam’s hard stomach, to lift his arms and allow his shirt to be removed. 

Adam sat back again to take in the beauty that was in front of him. Jake wasn’t particularly ripped, which was fine with Adam, but he definitely took care of himself and hit the weights occasionally. Adam studied the shallow lines of a six pack on Jake’s hard abdomen. Noticing a ghosting of peachy hair leading into the boy’s waistband, Adam reached out and stroked it. Jake’s body clenched inadvertently, and the rise and fall of his smooth chest quickened as he closed his eyes and moaned.

“You like that, baby?” Adam asked seductively, letting his eyes wander to the front of Jake’s jeans where an obvious bulge stressed the seams. His own fully erect cock twitched in his pants as he took in the view. He leaned down and let his face linger about an inch above the other boy’s bulge. Jake whimpered as Adam said, “I’m not even going to take these off you. I don’t think I would be able to resist you. But just know…I really fucking want to.” He said, than planted a firm kiss on the happy trail he had just stroked. 

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Jake groaned, arching his back and pushing his torso into Adam’s lips. Adam grinned against his skin, the boy was almost overly responsive to touch, and it made Adam grin mischievously. He started a slow, torturous nibble up the boy’s torso. 

“You,” he paused to nibble right underneath a rib, “have a dirty little mouth, boy.” Adam nibbled and kissed his way up Jake’s chest and neck, paused to run his tongue along the side of his jaw, and then forcefully consumed his mouth, kissing him deeply and nibbling his lips. “Such a dirty, naughty mouth,” he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has some non-con elements (touching another person's body while they're sleeping)

Adam woke on his back with Jake firmly pressed against his side, his golden head cradled against his shoulder. 

Adam nuzzled his cheek against the soft hair and inhaled. He smelled of coconut shampoo, with undertones of sweet sweat. Adam was instantly hard, and speaking of, he noticed that he could feel Jake’s hard erection against his thigh as well. Adam groaned, he wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulders and hugged him tightly to himself. 

An internal struggle was taking place in Adam’s mind, on the one hand he wanted to wake the sleeping boy, and maybe pick up where they had left off the night before. On the other hand, Jake looked so innocent sleeping deeply, his long, dark lashes fanned over his cheek bones, and Adam definitely didn’t mind having the smaller body pressed up against him. He pulled him in tighter, wrapping both arms around him, opting to let the boy sleep. He figured he was exhausted, it had been after 3:00 am when they had finally let themselves sleep. 

Adam chuckled to himself softly, remembering when he had finally gotten Jake out of his pants, just so he could sleep comfortably. He’d made a big show of barely being able to resist the half naked boy, but really it had been a challenge. Laying there now, he slowly let a hand drift down and graze over Jake’s cotton clad, rounded, butt cheek. Adam sighed, he really wanted to wake the sleepy boy, but remembered, he’s barely out of his teens, he needs the sleep. Adam glanced at the clock, 9:00am. He never stayed in bed this late, but glancing down at Jake, he wasn’t complaining. 

However, as much as Adam didn’t mind it, after about a half hour, he had grown bored with simply laying there watching the rise and fall of the boys chest. He gently hugged the lighter boy to him as he rolled on his side and placed Jake on his back on the mattress. Jake frowned in his sleep and reached for him, but didn’t wake. 

From this view Adam could really study the younger boy and he took full advantage. He took in how the dark eye lashes fanned over lightly tanned white cheeks, the straight and just slightly upturned nose, the soft full pink lips that were slightly parted as the boy slept, and as he reached out to stroke the squared jaw he felt barely there soft stubble.

Marveling at the beauty of the boy’s face, once again, he let his finger trail down his neck and onto the smooth chest. If Adam looked closely he could see a few blonde hairs between the small crests of Jake’s pectorals, but otherwise the boy’s chest was hairless. He ran his finger over a small pink nipple, then continued down to the barely defined abdominal muscles. He traced the outline of the six-pack until Jake started to stir. Adam quickly pulled his hand away, not wanting to wake him, but continued when Jake’s breathing returned to the steady rhythm of sleep. 

He trailed his finger down the peachy, soft, happy trail and smiled as he remembered how it had driven Jake crazy the night before. He ran his index finger parallel to the waistband of Jake’s gray boxer briefs, and stroked the soft skin of the lower abdomen, back and forth from one lightly defined v-line to another. He then barely dipped his finger tip under the waistband and continued with his back and forth motion, but didn’t stray any farther down. He did let his eyes gaze past the waistband, and he could see the outline of what looked like an ample cock. Adam closed his eyes and breathed in deep before turning his head to look back up the boy’s body. 

As if suddenly aware of the eyes on him, Jake stirred awake. He blinked a few times, trying to place his location and then turned his eyes to meet Adam’s. “Good morning,” Jake yawned as he grasped the hand on his abdomen, squeezed it, and then placed it back on his lower abs.

“Good morning, sexy boy.” Adam replied, stroking his hand up the hard torso, grabbing the back of the younger boy’s neck, and kissing him deeply. 

“Mmm,” Jake groaned as Adam ran his hand through his hair. Then his eyes sprung open, “Adam, what time is it?”

“About 9:30?” Adam replied, looking at his watch, “9:48.”

“Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit,” Jake sprung out of bed. “I gotta go. I gotta go. Shit.” He said as he found his clothes and pulled them on.

“Huh?” Adam said, confused. Jake hadn’t said anything about any type of plans the night before.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” Jake exclaimed as he looked in the mirror, tried to smooth his hair and swished his mouth with Adam’s mouthwash.

Still confused, Adam rummaged through the pockets of his own discarded jeans, looking for his business card, which had his email, work phone and cell on it. Jake took it, hastily kissed him on the lips, and ran out without a word.

“What the fuck?” Adam said to the empty room. He had planned to make the boy breakfast, kiss him all over, and maybe even fuck him…but suddenly he was all alone in his bed. Fuck. What just happened? Adam sunk back into the pillows, closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He hoped that wouldn’t be the last he saw of the beautiful boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam knew he was fucked, just one night with Jake and Adam was smitten. He had tried to keep himself busy all day, but the younger boy was literally all he could think about. His eyes, his hair, his jaw, how he smiled, his smooth, hard, body, the way he smelled, the way his voice sounded, the way he fucking blushed. All of it ran through Adam’s head on a loop, and Adam was beginning to feel like an obsessed crazy person. He hated that he hadn’t gotten the boy’s number, he didn’t like that the metaphorical ball was completely in Jake’s court. He must have checked his phone a million times throughout the day, and every time it went off his heart had leaped. _Pull yourself together. You’re acting like a 14 year old girl!_

It was after 8:30 pm when, finally, Adam got a text from an unknown Georgia number. When he saw the number flash on the screen, Adam closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. Thank God. He had started to worry that he would never hear from the boy. 

_Hey…_ was all the text said. Adam chewed his bottom lip, trying to decide how to respond.   
Another message came in, _This is Jake._

_Hello, beautiful boy. Adam replied, laying back against his pillows._

_Lol. I don’t think anyone has ever called me beautiful before._

_You’re beautiful. You’re hot. You’re sexy. You’re irresistible._ Adam pressed send. He hoped he wasn’t laying it on too thick. 

_You resisted me plenty well last night…_

Adam chuckled, _A feat that I won’t be able to pull off again._ There was a long pause before his phone vibrated again.

_Good._ Was all it said. Adam was instantly hard. The boy still wanted him. 

_Come over?_ He sent, wanting very badly to see the boy on the other end of the phone.

_I can’t…_ Adam furrowed his brow, confused, as he read the message.

_Why?_

_It’s a long story, I just can’t tonight. I wish I could._

Adam was suddenly nervous as he typed his response.

_Are you in a relationship?_

Adam held his breath waiting for a response.

_No. Nothing like that._

Adam released the breath he’d been holding. _Good. Where’d you run off to this morning?_

_Work. I was supposed to be there at 9. My phone died and my alarm didn’t go off._

Adam sighed. _You should have told me you had somewhere to be, I would have woken you up._

_I was a little preoccupied. Wasn’t really thinking about work, ya know?_

Adam laughed. _Yeah. What were you thinking about, baby?_

_Your lips on me._

Adam’s cock throbbed. He unzipped his pants to give it some room before responding.

_And?_

_How hot you are. How bad I wanted you to fuck me…_

Adam groaned. _Can I call you?_

_Sure._

Adam pressed the call button, excited to hear the boy’s sexy voice. 

“Hey,” Jake answered the phone. 

Mmm, the sound of his voice did not disappoint. It wasn’t particularly low, but had a bit of a rasp to it. 

“Hey you.” Adam responded.

“I honestly don’t remember the last time I’ve actually had a phone conversation…” Jake laughed.

“God, you’re young. I lived through a time when talking on the phone was all you could do. Fuck, when I was your age the minutes you could talk on your cell were limited. You’d have to conserve them.” 

“That’s funny, now it’s data you have to conserve. How old are you even?”

“Thirty-four, nearly thirty-five. I’m fucking ancient. Want to hear about the days when I roamed the Earth with the dinosaurs? 

“Oh shut up, thirty-five isn’t that old.” Jake laughed, “Plus, you’re hotter than any twenty year old I have ever seen.”

“And you’re the hottest twenty year old I have seen, what a coincidence. Why can’t you come over?” 

There was a long pause. “I don’t want to tell you, you’ll think I’m a child.” Jake finally said.

“Believe me, I do not think of you as a child.” Adam said, thinking about just how much he didn’t.

“Well, my grandparents treat me like one… I’m kind of…I don’t know…grounded?” Jake said, embarrassment lacing his words. 

Adam was shocked, he definitely hadn’t expected those words to come out of the boy’s mouth. “Grounded? What? You’re twenty years old. You’re a college student! How could you be grounded?” 

“I mean, he didn’t exactly say grounded… just that I couldn’t leave the house tonight if I wanted to continue living under their roof… they’re pretty pissed at me. And they still think of me as a kid.” Jake sighed.

“What did you do to piss them off?” Adam asked, this was definitely not a scenario that he expected to be in with a boy he wanted to sleep with, to be with.

“When I didn’t show up to work this morning my boss tried to call my cell…but it was dead. So he called my backup number…my grandparents’ house. They were not impressed that I had stayed out all night, or that I would be so irresponsible to be more than an hour late to work. I don’t know, you might think it’s silly…but I respect them. They support me and are supportive of me. Ya know? I know it’s lame that I live with my grandparents, I know it is, and it’s super lame that I’m twenty years old and I’m basically grounded… I’m sorry.” Jake spouted out. 

Adam decided that he wasn’t going to let it weird him out, if he let himself admit it, part of the reason he liked Jake was because he was young and innocent. He couldn’t fault him for having respect for his elders. Plus, he was glad that Jake had people who cared about him. 

“No, I get it. Don’t be sorry. I should have made sure your phone got plugged in,” Adam said, and then continued, seductively, “I’m just disappointed because I wish you could be here so that I could run my tongue all over your sexy body…” 

Jake groaned on the other end of the phone, and Adam could hear his breathing pick up. “Oh God, what would you be licking?” 

Adam put some pressure on his hard cock, then said, “First, I would lick your neck, right underneath your jaw, I would lick your ear lobe then drag my tongue down to your Adam’s apple. Next I would lick your chest and your sexy little nipples. Would that drive you crazy?” 

“Oh yeah, that would drive me so crazy. Oh God…” the younger man groaned. 

“Are you hard, baby?” Adam asked, his voice lowered seductively. 

“So fucking hard,” Jake groaned. 

“Are you naked?” 

“No.”

“What are you wearing?” 

“Boxers and a t-shirt.”

“Take it all off.” Adam demanded.

“Yes, sir.” Jake said, breathily. 

Adam gripped his dick hard, hearing those words come out of the boy’s sexy mouth. “Oh you are too sexy, boy. Tell me about your cock, I want to be able to picture what I’d be licking next.”

“Mmm, I want that so, so bad. Fuuuuck. I’m so hard.” Jake whimpered on the other end of the line and Adam nearly came. He took a deep breath and steadied himself.

“Tell me about your fucking hard cock, baby boy.” Adam rasped, his voice deep with lust.

“Umm… I don’t know. It’s really, really hard, I don’t think it has ever been this hard. It’s sticking straight up in the air.” Jake breathed through the phone. 

“What does it look like? Big? Small? Thick? Thin? Veiny? Smooth? Cut? Uncut? Pubic hair? I want to be able to see it in my mind.” Adam was nearly pleading. 

“It’s not small… but not especially big, kind of thin, I guess. Cut, and uh, smooth?” Jake described his cock with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. 

“Smooth just like the rest of you, you sexy little thing. How about the hair? Is it golden like your head or dark like your eyelashes?” Adam quizzed.

“It’s light like my happy trail.” Jake said, flirtatiously. 

“Mmm, sounds delicious, can I lick it now?” Adam flirted back. 

“Argh, I wish… hey, do you want me to send you a picture?” Jake asked.

Adam hadn’t even thought of that possibility, God, technology was awesome. “You are such a naughty little boy, Jacob. Yes. Please. I’d like that.”

“Okay one sec,” Adam could hear the click of the camera app, “Okay, sent it.” 

Adam’s phone vibrated and sent a shock through him. He opened the message and there was Jake’s cock, his hand, nestled into blonde pubic hair, gripped the base of the shaft. The smooth cock jutting out of the hand looked to be about seven inches, it was slim, but not too thin, and ended in a slightly bigger and rounded head. It looked perfect, Adam didn’t know what he’d expected. The rest of the boy was perfect, why would his cock be any different?

“Oh yeah, baby, I would definitely lick and suck the hell out of that pretty cock.” Adam said into the phone. 

“Mmm, yeah. Now you?” Jake requested. 

“Nope, I want the first time you see my cock to be in person. Until then, I want you to be wondering. I want it to be on your mind all the time until the moment that I finally let you meet it. I want you greedy for my cock.” Adam teased, enjoying the sound of Jake’s labored breath on the other end of the line.

“You don’t play fair!” Jake whined. 

“Life ain’t fair, baby boy. Are you stroking your pretty dick right now?"

“Mmmhmmm,” the boy breathed. Adam grabbed his own cock, and slowly stroked it as he talked.

“Are you thinking about how my hot mouth would feel wrapped around it? My tongue dragging up the underside and then swirling around the tip?” 

“Oh yes, please…”

“You know what I would do next, baby?” 

“What?” Jake plead.

“I would put you all the way into my mouth. All the way into my throat. Would you like that, boy?” 

Jake couldn’t even answer, he was panting so hard.

“Are you going to come for me, baby?” Adam breathed.

“Mmhmm, mmhmm. Yessss.” Jake whimpered.

“Do it, let go and come for me, baby.” Adam demanded. He could hear Jake losing it on the other end, breathing hard, panting. Adam was so turned on listening to him. Then Jake groaned loudly and whimpered, the sound of younger boy coming sent Adam over the edge and he exploded as well, catching his ejaculate neatly in a tissue.   
After a moment of panting, Jake caught his breath and said, “Oh God, I came SO hard.”

“Yeah? Where?” Adam asked.

“All over my tummy. There’s even some on a nipple…” 

“God, you’re adorable. I wish I could clean you up with my tongue…” 

“Fuck, you’d do that? That’s so hot.” 

“Of course. I would taste…every part of you.” 

“Mmmmmm,” Jake groaned. 

“Hey baby, have you ever had a real blowjob?” Adam asked curiously. 

“Nope. Not yet.”

“Oh God, you’re going to love it. Okay, baby boy, go get yourself cleaned up, then get some beauty sleep. I didn’t let you have much last night. Sleep tight, baby.”

“I think I get the appeal of talking on the phone now… that was really hot. Anyway, good night. Talk to you tomorrow?” 

“Absolutely.” Adam paused a moment before hanging up the phone, not really wanting the conversation to end. He could still hear Jake’s breathing on the other end of the line. Finally he hit the ‘end’ button and hung up the phone. Settling into his covers and sighing happily, he pictured Jake’s face as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Good morning, sexy boy._ Adam sent the text as he dried off after his shower. Standing in front of his full length mirror, he studied himself. He had combed his short, thick, dark hair to the side and was trying to decide if he should shave, or let the dark stubble ride for the day. He couldn’t help but wonder if Jake would find the stubble hot? Hmm, he decided to let it stay for the day. 

His phone buzzed. _Good morning, sexy man._ He read Jake’s words and smiled. 

_Sleep well?_ He sent, turning back to his reflection and applying lotion to his toned and tanned chest and arms.

_So well. I was exhausted from a mind blowing orgasm._ Jake had replied. 

Adam smiled, _Ha, me too._ He sent his reply, then removed the towel wrapped around his waist and finished drying off.

_You came??_

_Oh yeah, at the sound of your sexy voice as YOU came all over your belly ;)._ He grabbed his naked dick roughly, remembering the sounds the younger man had made. He sent another message.  
 _It’s making me hard again just remembering your whimpers._

_Oh God, you are so hot. You’re making me so hot. And hey! I did not whimper!_

_Oh, yes you did, baby boy. It was so hot._ He sent, then he added:  
 _I just got out of the shower. I’m naked and hard. Are you wondering about my cock? ;)_

The reply came quickly: _God, yes._

_Good boy. When does your house arrest end?_

Adam pulled on a tight, striped pair of short boxer briefs, they showed off his muscular ass perfectly. He was about to pull on his pants when his phone buzzed.

_It didn’t really come with terms. I’m sure I could go out tonight…_

Adam quickly replied, _Want to go to dinner with me?_

He pulled on his jeans, then a tight v-neck t-shirt, and studied his reflection while he waited for a response. 

_Then after we can go to your place??_

Adam laughed out loud. The boy was so eager. _We’ll see. I might decide that I want you to hold onto your innocence for a bit longer…_

_You can’t see me, but I’m pouting._

_You aren’t really helping your case._ Adam smiled, imagining that soft bottom lip sticking out. He wished he could lick it. 

_Fiiine. What time? And where?_

_How about 7:00? Send me your address, I’ll pick you up._

For the rest of the day, Adam tried to busy himself with some paperwork he’d brought home Friday, but no matter what he did, he couldn’t help but think about Jake. He felt like a kid on Christmas morning, he was so excited to see the boy. He knew it was ridiculous, he had literally known the kid for two days. He barely knew him, yet he was drawn to him like a bee to a flower, and the way he felt about him was more in line with if they had been together for months or years. He had never had such strong feelings for someone after one night together. Maybe not at all. They hadn’t even fucked, and he still felt like this. He could really see himself being able to fall in love with this boy. It scared him, he hoped Jake felt the same way. 

Before he left to pick up Jake, Adam made sure lube and condoms were accessible near the bed. He honestly wasn’t sure if they’d come into play. Though he wanted to take the boy’s virginity, he also liked the idea of Jake holding on to his sweet innocence for another few days. Plus, it was too much fun to tease him. Adam was pretty sure he had enough self control to wait, but he couldn’t be sure, especially when they boy was begging for it. He decided to play it by ear, but no matter what happened, there was no harm in being prepared. 

Adam, who was almost always extremely punctual, pulled his black Mercedes-Benz up in front of Jake’s grandparent’s house at exactly 7:00 pm. The house was small, but neat looking, with a large grassy front yard and a white picket fence. Wow, such a grandparent house, Adam thought. He sent Jake a text to let him know he was there, then turned to check his perfectly straight, pearly white teeth in the rear view mirror.

After a few minutes the door opened and Jake came strolling out of the house. When Adam saw him his mouth fell open. He looked even better than he had the first night. He was wearing an expertly fitted, gray, three piece suit. His golden hair was perfectly styled, and sexiest of all, he was smiling from ear to ear. 

Adam got out of the car to greet him with a hug. Wrapping his arms tightly around the boy’s shoulders, he inhaled deeply. Jake smelled like a mix of coconut shampoo and some kind of men’s cologne. 

He stepped back, “You look fantastic,” he told him. He couldn’t help but wonder if Jake had chosen this outfit to make himself look more like a man and less like a boy. If that was his angle, it wouldn’t work, because effort like that just enhanced his innocence.

“Thanks, so do you,” Jake replied with a big smile. Adam was wearing black dress pants, and a burgundy, designer, button down shirt. 

“Ready to go?” Adam asked, walking around the car to open the passenger door for Jake.

“You’re such a gentleman,” Jake smirked as he climbed in.

“Sometimes.” Adam replied with a wink, closing the door and walking back to the driver’s side.


	7. Chapter 7

When the men arrived at Chopped, one of the nicest restaurants in the city, they were seated immediately. Adam had made sure of that with a subtle, but hefty, tip to the maitre d’. He was planning on pulling out all the stops for this first real date with Mr. Jacob Walker. 

He ordered an expensive bottle of pinot noir, but only poured Jake a half glass. “Don’t tell your grandparents that I gave you alcohol.” Adam winked.

“Oh don’t worry, I won’t.” Jake laughed, taking a sip of his wine.

“Speaking of, do they know you are out with me?” Adam asked curiously, swirling his wine around his glass.

“They know I’m on a date, and they know that I don’t date girls. They know that your name is Adam, but I didn’t tell them that you are nearly fifteen years older than me.” Jake smiled at him, teasingly.

Adam chuckled, “And why not? Are you ashamed of me, Mr. Walker?”

“Not at all,” Jake replied quickly. “I just don’t want them to think that you’re taking advantage of me.” He lowered his voice seductively, “Though, I do want you to take advantage of me,”

“You are very bold,” Adam laughed. 

“I don’t know why you think I’m so innocent, I’m really not all that innocent,” Jake looked boldly into Adam’s eyes.  
Adam laughed, “It’s not simply your inexperience, but it is something you exude. Innocence just seeps out of your pores. You may be bold, but the boldness comes off like a front. Sorry, baby, you’re not fooling anyone.” He reached out to take the younger boy’s hand and caressed his thumb over the back of it, smiling at him from across the table.

Jake sighed exaggeratedly, but returned Adam’s smile.

“So, tell me about your job. You failed to mention that you had one the other night.” Adam said with a teasing smile, pulling his hand back and taking another sip of his wine. 

“I work part time at the Maple Grove Country Club. I caddy and sometimes I do other random things around there. Nothing too exciting.” Jake shrugged. 

“Interesting. Do you play much?” Adam asked, as an avid golfer himself he was genuinely interested. 

“I was on the golf team in high school, but I don’t really get around to playing too often anymore. I don’t have any friends that play. I hit the driving range some times on breaks.” Jake shrugged again. 

“I’m actually a member over at Maple Grove. I’m surprised I’ve never seen you.” 

Jake raised his eyebrows, “Oh yeah? Next time you can request me as your caddy... At this point pretty much everyone I caddy for is by request. They don’t assign me randomly much any more.” 

“You must be really great at your job,” Adam smiled at him, an inexplicable feeling of pride warming in his chest.  
Jake shrugged for a third time, “I don’t think many of them care about that. I get a lot of flirty housewives who just want to buy something pretty to look at. I also get some middle-aged men who want the same. More than one would think. They can get really handsy, and it’s really uncomfortable, because I mostly work for tips, ya know?” Jake looked ashamed.

Rage welled up in Adam’s belly, he clenched his fists and asked through his teeth, “What do you mean by “handsy”? Do the bastards touch you inappropriately?” 

Jake, obviously realizing the anger he had awoken in Adam, said quickly, “No, no, it’s really not a big deal.” He reached out to grab Adam’s hand, but Adam kept his clenched. 

Adam knew he needed to calm down, Jake was hardly his to be possessive over, but anger coursed through his veins, imagining other men touching Jake and making him feel uncomfortable. He took a deep breath and unclenched his hands, stretching his fingers out and taking the younger man’s hand.

“I’m sorry, Jake. I shouldn’t have reacted like that. I just don’t like the idea of anyone making you feel uncomfortable.” Adam gently squeezed Jake’s hand. 

“Don’t worry about it, I actually kind of like that you want to protect me.” He smiled sweetly up at Adam, and Adam melted a little bit. He decided they weren’t done with this conversation, but it could wait until another time. 

At that moment their food came, Adam looked at his steak and suddenly felt very hungry. He thanked the server and quickly cut off a bite. He looked at Jake who seemed to be enjoying his shrimp fettuccine alfredo. They ate contentedly, chatting and flirting while they ate. By the end of the dinner, Adam knew he was hungry for something else.


	8. Chapter 8

Immediately upon getting through the door of Adam’s apartment, Jake jumped on him, wrapping his arms around his neck he pulled Adam’s head down so he could kiss his lips. Adam laughed, “Calm down, boy, at least let me put my stuff down. Do you want another glass of wine? I have white if you prefer, or there’s beer?” He teased Jake, walking towards the kitchen.

“I thought you will only fuck me if I am sober…” Jake asked, confused.

“One, I’m offering you a drink, not trying to get you drunk. Two, you have already soberly consented, have you not?” Jake nodded, and Adam continued, “That’s good enough for me. And finally three, I’m still not sure if I am going to fuck you yet.” Adam winked. 

Jake rolled his eyes, “Why are you teasing me so much? Do you not want me?”

Adam laughed, yeah right. “Because it is fun, and because you are so cute when you’re eager like this.” Adam walked over to the younger boy and took his face in both of his hands, “And, I want you very much.” Adam sweetly kissed the younger boy’s pouty lips, then pulled back and smiled down at him. “Just maybe not tonight. Plus, I have so much else that I need to teach you.” 

Jake sighed, “I’ll drink whatever you’re drinking.”

“You sure about that?” Adam joked, raising his eyebrows at the boy, “You aren’t allowed to dump sugar into any of my fine beverages. Drink what you want to drink.” 

Jake faked a pout and jokingly whined, “Stop making fun of me! I’ll take white wine, please.” 

Adam poured him a glass and brought it over to him, “It’s sauvignon blanc, sweet, just like you.” 

Jake rolled his eyes and took a sip, “Okay, yeah, that’s really good, I like it a lot. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, baby boy,” Adam said, grabbing Jake’s chin to tip his head back and kissing him, tasting the fruity wine on his lips. He then walked to his bar area and poured himself some scotch out of an ornate crystal decanter. 

Jake downed a large sip of his wine, “Even though we’re just getting to know each other, do you ever feel like we’ve been together for longer? Like our connection is stronger than two days?” Jake blushed, a little embarrassed by his own question. 

Adam walked back to the boy and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in so he could kiss his forehead, “Yes. I think it’s because our chemistry is so strong. I don’t really know, but it’s powerful. I have to remind myself constantly that you are not mine.” 

Jake pulled back a little bit to look up into Adam’s eyes, his long eyelashes fanned out over his eyebrows, he looked gorgeous. He took a deep breath, “I can be yours if you want me to be…” 

Adam groaned a deep groan of pleasure and desire. He took a swig of his scotch and placed his glass on the counter, then did the same with Jake’s wine glass, never breaking contact with the boy. He put his hand on the back of Jake’s golden head, and pressed his mouth to his forcefully. He passionately kissed the boy, letting his tongue caress his, then gently capturing the bottom lip in his teeth, he pulled back, making Jake gasp. Both breathing hard, Adam rested his forehead against the other boy’s and whispered, “Yes.” 

Adam ran his hands down Jake’s back and over his rounded ass, placing his hands at the top of Jake’s thighs he squatted and lifted him off the ground. The smaller boy immediately wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck and his legs around his waist, then dipped his head to capture the other’s lips in another kiss. 

Rubbing his hands over Jake’s sexy ass, Adam carried him down the hall and threw the smaller boy roughly onto the bed. He crawled on top of him, grabbed his face with both hands and captured his lips in his. The younger boy returned his kiss eagerly, panting. 

Pulling back, Adam kissed along Jake’s jaw and up to his temple, where he placed a sweet kiss then sat back. “You are so very hot, baby,” he said, backing down the boy’s body until he could untie the boy’s black leather shoes, pulling them off and tossing them onto the floor, one by one, then doing she same with the socks. He pulled one of the feet to his mouth and gently sunk his teeth into the arch, making Jake moan.

Then Adam stood. “Come here, baby,” he said, grabbing the smaller boy’s ankles and yanking him to the edge of the bed, then pulling him to his feet by his hands, all in a matter of seconds.

“Wow,” Jake breathed, “You can really toss me around…” 

“Do you not like it?” Adam asked gently, regretting his show of strength.

“No! No, I love it. It’s so hot. I love how strong you are!” Jake said, eagerly. 

“Noted,” Adam smiled at Jake, then ran his hands down the front of the boy’s sexy three piece suit. “I love this, you’re like a present that I get to unwrap,” he said, pulling the boy’s jacket back, momentarily trapping his hands behind his back, Adam stole a kiss before he pulled the jacket all the way off, neatly folded it, and placed it on top of the dresser. “A sexy present.”

Jake whispered, “I thought it might make me look mature, and you’d be more likely to sleep with me.”

Adam laughed at the admission, running a hand over the boys forehead and through his golden hair, “I thought perhaps that was your motive, but all you achieved was looking like a sexy, sexy present for me to open.” He said as he began undoing the buttons on the younger boy’s vest. 

“We’ll still call it a success, then,” Jake laughed. 

“Absolutely,” Adam replied, finishing with the buttons and pulling the vest off of Jake’s shoulders, then stepping forward to capture his mouth again. 

This time it was Jake who sunk his teeth into Adam’s lip and gently pulled. 

Adam groaned, “I don’t get how you are so inexperienced, baby, you’re incredibly seductive… and so eager,” he said as he grabbed hold of Jake’s head and pushed him back to look in his eyes, stroking his thumbs over the boy’s eyebrows. 

“I don’t know, there wasn’t really anyone to get with in the closet…” Jake smiled up at Adam, “or maybe I was waiting for a big, strong, sexy, man to come along and teach me.”

Lust filled Adam’s eyes, “Mmm, yeah, baby, I’m going to teach you for sure.” He bent again to kiss Jake, at the same time untying Jake’s burgundy silk tie and pulling it off. Then he stepped back, grabbed his white dress shirt and roughly pulled it open. Buttons went flying across the room.

Jake gasped, and looked up at Adam with alarm.

Adam shrugged, “You know when you’re opening a present and you’re trying to be so careful and keep the wrapping paper neat, but then you get impatient and you just rip it open? Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” Then he leaned in and whispered, “Don’t worry, I’ll buy you new one.”

Jake laughed, “Okay, but please be careful with my pants? I’m twenty years old and these are actually tailored…just saying.” 

Adam divested him of what remained of the shirt, then turned him around, “I can tell, they fit your perfect little ass like a glove.” He said, giving the ass in question a playful slap. 

“Ooh, thank you, sir,” Jake said with a smile.

Adam grabbed his chin and used it to turn Jake’s face to meet his, “Shh, it’s time for lesson one: how to get your dick sucked. This is an easy one, basically just sit back and enjoy it.” Adam dropped to his knees.

“Oh God,” Jake breathed in anticipation, as Adam unzipped his suit pants and yanked them to the floor. He grabbed his hip to support him as he lifted each foot to remove the pants completely. Now Jake was left standing in only red hip hugger, tight, boxer briefs. 

“These are sexy,” Adam said, running his hands over the smooth material coving Jake’s butt. Then he buried his face into his crotch, making Jake gasp, and mouthed along the outline of his hard cock.

Jake whimpered as Adam started slowly pulling down his boxers, finally freeing his penis, and finally leaving the younger boy standing in front of him completely naked. He looked up and down Jake’s body, and under the intense gaze, Jake instinctively moved a hand to cover his naked erection. 

Adam shook his head, taking the hand and moving it back to the boy’s side, “It’s okay, baby. Every bit of you is absolutely beautiful and I am loving looking at you.” Then Adam leaned in and sucked the head of Jake’s waiting cock into his mouth. 

Jake moaned, “Oh my God, that feels incredible.”

“Mmhmm,” Adam said, mouth wrapped around the hard cock in front of him, as he slowly began bobbing back and forth, using his tongue to massage the underside of the shaft as it slid all the way in and out of his mouth, letting it hit him in the back of his mouth, than opening up his throat to access that too. All the while Jake was whimpering and mumbling absolute nonsense, his head thrown back in pleasure. 

After another minute, Adam let the dick pop out of his mouth, “You like that, baby?” He panted.

“Fuck yes. It feels amazing. You’re amazing. Oh god!” Jake moaned as Adam grasped the base of his shaft and sucked forcefully on his cockhead. With a firm grip on his shaft, Adam stroked the boy quickly, all the while sucking greedily on the head.

“Oh Adam, Adam,” Jake bumped Adam on the shoulder with his palm, “Adam, Adam, I’m going to come, Adam. Oh my God!” Jake lost control, his balls tightened and he began to spurt his ejaculate into Adam’s waiting mouth, which was still sucking him intently. Jake breathed hard as he finished, and still Adam sucked. He whimpered, Adam knew he’d be extra sensitive, so he gave him a few last sucks, making sure the boy was all clean, and then looked into Jake’s eyes as he deliberately swallowed. Jake’s legs visibly shuddered and Adam decided it would be a good idea to lay him back onto the bed before he crumbled to the floor. 

Jake laid back into the mattress, breathing hard and closed his eyes. Adam watched him recover for several minutes, silently, before he finally spoke, “Are you okay, baby boy?” 

After several more moments, Jake replied, “I think I’m paralyzed, that was fucking mind blowing.” 

Adam laughed. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” he leaned over to kiss the boy, dipping his tongue into the other’s mouth, “Can you taste yourself on me?” 

“Yeah,” Jake replied, he slowly smacked his lips, looking a little grossed out. 

Adam laughed, “What do you think about that?” 

Jake made a face that said he was unsure, “Kind of gross, but kinda hot, I guess?” 

“You’re allowed to not think it’s hot, the powers that be won’t revoke your gay membership card,” Adam laughed. 

Jake shoved him gently in the chest, “No, really, I thought it was kind of hot. Now…why are you still wearing clothes? What’s weird is that I am buck ass naked, and you are fully clothed.” He winked. 

Adam thought about it, he had been so eager to get the boy out of his clothes that he hadn’t paid any mind to his own. He had also not been quite ready for the ‘big reveal’, he wanted to tease the boy with it a little bit more. 

“Why?” He asked. “Are you wondering about my cock?” 

“Of course, I am, you big tease. You told me to wonder and I cant get it out of my fucking mind!” Jake reached for his pants, but Adam gently batted his hand away.

“Interesting that you would call me a ‘big tease’, because that’s exactly what I am…big.” He flashed the boy his winning smile. 

“Can we do lesson two: how to suck a big cock?” Jake asked innocently, rolling on his stomach and crawling over to Adam.

Adam checked his watch, 10:55 pm. “I don’t think so, babe, I think I probably need to get you home. It is a school night, you know. I don’t want you to get grounded again.” He gave him a cheeky smile. 

Jake scowled. “No.” He said.

Adam sharply smacked his round, naked ass. “Don’t say no to me, baby,” he warned, only half joking.

Jake’s eyes were wide with shock. Adam rubbed his hand to soothe the boy’s stinging bottom and kissed him on the top of the head. Jake crawled into Adam’s lap and he wrapped his big arms around him, holding him tight. 

“Sorry,” Jake whispered. “I don’t want to go.”

Adam kissed the side of Jake’s head, “What would your grandparents say if you stayed here tonight?” He asked, stroking his hand through the younger boy’s hair and holding his head to his chest. 

Jake sighed, “They would not be impressed with my decision making. Which is totally unfair, I’m an adult I should be allowed to make my own decisions, even if they are mistakes... Not that staying would be a mistake.” 

“You’re right, baby.” He kissed the top of Jake’s head again. “But it’s like you said, their house, their rules.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Jake said, getting up to start gathering his clothes and getting dressed. Adam watched him intently, watched the way his body moved as he pulled on his pants. 

“Just so you know, I wish you could stay, too.” He told the boy. 

Jake glanced down at the large bulge he was sporting in his pants, and then up into his eyes, “I believe that,” he winked. 

“Next time, lesson two.” He promised Jake as he walked to the closet to pull out a t-shirt for the boy to wear home.


	9. Chapter 9

t was Monday morning and Adam had woken with a pep in his step, as they say. It had been a long time since he had had someone he really cared about in his life. Sure, there had been relationships, dates, one night stands, even. But it had been many years since someone had brought light into his life like Jake had.

He walked into his office with a big smile on his face. “Good morning, doctor, have a good weekend?” His receptionist, Amy, asked as he walked into the waiting room. She was an older women with a round face and shoulder length white hair. She had a kind face and was fantastic at keeping patients calm in the waiting room. Amy had been with him for as long as he’d had his dental practice, and he felt extremely lucky to have her.

He smiled at her, “I did, Amy, thank you. How about yourself? Did you get to see your grandkids this weekend?” They made small talk for a bit, then Amy gave him the run down of his day. Four fillings, a root canal, and an extraction. It was going to be a busy day. He had fifteen minutes before his first appointment, so he sat at his desk and decided to check in on Jake.

Good morning, Mr. Walker. Sleep well? He sent the message, and turned to some paperwork on his desk. Ten minutes passed without a response, and Adam had to get ready for his first patient. He checked his phone, in case he had missed the buzz, and then stowed it in his desk. Probably in the shower, he thought, then stopped for a moment to let himself imagine that sight, before walking out of his office. 

After a few routine cavity fills, Adam had a bit of a break and returned to his desk. Checking his phone again, there were several messages from friends, one wanting to play golf, another hoping they could get drinks, and his twin sister, Alexa, just wanting to say hey. But nothing from Jake. Frowning, he hit the call button and was sent straight to voicemail. He listened to his boy’s sexy voice telling him to leave a message, but he opted not to. 

Adam had to admit that he didn’t really know Jake, so he couldn’t be sure if this was normal behavior for him or not, but he couldn’t help worrying a little. Was it something I did? Was it something I said? Did I take it too far? Is he okay? What if he was in an accident? He tried to push the questions out of his mind, but he was finding it difficult. 

He sighed and opened a message to his sister, seeing if she wanted to get together for drinks after work. Within the minute she had responded, and they set a time and location. 

The rest of the work day was uneventful, the biggest non event being that he still hadn’t heard from Jake. He wasn’t sure if he should be pissed, worried, sad…or anything? They had literally spent two nights together, if Jake was blowing him off, it felt shitty, but he’d have to live through it. 

He walked into Tabula Rasa and immediately saw his twin sister sitting in a booth against the back wall. She looked glamourous, as always, her thick dark hair was worn sleek and straight and she was dressed in a high-waisted, skirt suit, with a bit more sexual suggestiveness than he would have preferred on his sister. His bright blue eyes were mirrored on her, and she really played them up with stunning make up.

She greeted him with a hug, then handed him a scotch on the rocks, which he immediately downed half of. He sat across from her, and she crooked one eye brow at him, “What, did you pull out the wrong tooth again?” she asked.

He gave her a pointed glare, “You know that has never happened, and will never happen. Just a …tiring day.” 

She gave him a sympathetic look, “I can relate to that…” and she launched into a story about her work day. She was the editor in chief of an online gossip magazine, and she always had a million stories she could tell about the day to day of her job. 

Eventually she stopped talking, “So what’s new with you?” She asked.

He hadn’t come here intending to tell her about Jake, but now that the opportunity had presented itself, he let it spill. “Well, I met a guy this weekend. I swear to God, it was an instant connection.” 

“That’s awesome, sweetie, so what does this new guy do?” Alexa was the kind of person who thought a person’s job was a person’s life, and that knowing what someone did for a living was the best way to get to know them. Adam considered it one of her greatest faults.

“Well, he works at Maple Grove, he’s a caddy,” Adam braced himself. 

“…A caddy? Like that’s his career? Carrying golf clubs around?” She said, her words laced with disapproval. 

“Not exactly. It’s more of a part time job...” Adam hesitated, he regretted bringing Jake up, he wasn’t in the mood for the judgement. “He’s a student.” 

“A student? Like he went back for grad school or something?” she pried, confused. 

He took a deep breath, “No, he’s an undergrad…”

Her eyes were wide with shock, she lowered her voice as she said, “Adam Barrett Dean, I swear to God if you tell me you fucked a teenager I will cut your fucking balls off, I will do it.” 

He rolled his eyes, “Cool it, Alexa. He’s not a teen, and I haven’t fucked him.”

“How old is he then?” She asked, leaning forward with rapt attention. 

Adam loved his sister, but she could be very judgmental, and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why he had thought it would be a good idea to bring Jake up. He really didn’t feel in the mood to defend a relationship that he wasn’t sure even existed anymore. “He’s twenty, Alexa. Can we please drop it about his age, for now?” 

“Twenty?!” She exclaimed, eyes wide. “Brother, you know you are nearly thirty-five, right?” 

“I clearly shouldn’t have brought it up, let’s go ahead and change the subject now.” He said, exasperated. 

“No, no, I want to hear more about him, I’ll be nice,” she swore, but then mouthed twenty?! And gave him her best wtf face. He glared at her, “Okay okay, sorry, I’m done, I promise. Tell me about him. What’s his major?”

“Philosophy,” he told her, still not quite trusting her to leave the age thing alone.

“Interesting. Is he a smart boy? Or just a thoughtful boy?” She asked, sounding genuinely interested.

“Both, as far as I can tell. But Alexa, I swear to you, he is quite possibly the most attractive thing I have ever seen.” He confessed. 

“Well, that’s probably because he’s twenty andalso because you probably need to get your eyes checked, because you are nearly thirty-five…” she joked, but when she caught the glare he was throwing at her she quickly apologized, “Got a picture?” She asked.

“Not of his face,” he smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes, and raised her eyebrow, daring him, “Okay, let’s see his cock, then.” 

“Yeah, right, sis. In your dreams.” He scoffed at her.

“Fine, pull him up on Facebook or whatever.” She prompted. 

Oh, yeah, Adam hadn’t thought of that. He wasn’t very active on any social media, so he sometimes forgot about its existence. “Okay, one sec,” he told her. 

After a quick search he found the correct Jake Walker, and his heart gave a little leap when he saw his smiling face. His profile picture was a selfie, taken yesterday in his sexy three piece suit. He was grinning from ear to ear, and the picture was captioned, “Ready for my hot date!! Folol we'd by a series of emojis.” He turned the phone to Alexa, and gave her a look that said, “see what I mean?”

She raised her eyebrows, impressed, “Okay, wow. I get it, he is very cute. But minus points for all the emoji’s…he’s showing his age. Are you the hot date?”

“Mmhmm.” He said, backing out of Jake’s profile pictures, and scrolling down to look at his status. 

**Hey all, lost my phone, again. Hit me up on here if you want to reach me!!**

Adam’s heart hit his stomach. He’d lost his phone. He wasn’t ignoring him. He wasn’t in the hospital. He’d just lost his phone. His smile from this morning crept back onto his face. 

Adam’s excitement dimmed after a few moments. 'Lost my phone, again.' Again? How often did he lose his fucking phone? Adam couldn’t remember the last time he himself had lost _anything._ First, Jake had let his phone’s battery run out which had caused him to be late to work, and now, not three days later he had lost his phone for an entire day? Was he really that irresponsible?

“Earth to Adam,” his sister said, waving a hand in front of his face. “What’s with the grumpy face? I said you’re right, he is very cute…” 

He showed his sister Jake’s status, and she shrugged. “People misplace their phones, it happens. Hey, did you see you have a message notification?”

Adam raised an eyebrow, he had not noticed. He clicked on the icon that said “messages”. There were three. 

May 22nd, 11:28 pm: Hey sexy, Tonight was so much fun. I REALLY enjoyed lesson one ;). I can’t find my phone, I think maybe it fell out of my pocket in your car or on your bed? Can you look for me, please? Xx

May 23rd, 8:32 am: Good morning, Dr. Dean. I hope you slept well, I did, but I wish I had been with you. I hope you got my message, did you happen to find my phone? I miss you already. Yours, Jake.

May 23rd, 4:40 pm: Hey Adam, I doubt you are getting these messages…since you haven’t responded. But if you are, I’m available to come over if you want. Even if you don’t have my phone ;). But I think you probably do. I can’t think of anywhere else it could be… hopefully you don’t mind if I just stop by? Because I’m going to just stop by. Maybe 6ish? Can’t wait to see you. <3

Adam looked at his watch, 5:45, shit. He downed the rest of his second drink, threw a fifty dollar bill on the table and said, “Sorry sis, gotta run!” 

“I see how it is, choosing a twenty year old ass over your own sister!” Alexa joked. She looked at the bill on the table, “Thanks for the drinks, by the way.” 

“Love you, bye Alexa!” he kissed her on the cheek and hurried out of the bar.


	10. Chapter 10

It was 6:10 by the time Adam arrived at his apartment. Shit. He hoped he hadn’t missed him. He went into his apartment and decided to have a look around a bit for the Jake’s cell phone. Even though Jake had never gotten under the covers the night before, he unmade the bed and rifled through it. No phone. Hmm, he hadn’t seen it at first glance in the car, but figured he should give it a more thorough look. Just as he was about to open the door there was a knock on the other side.

His heart clenched. Jake. He opened the door and there was his boy, smiling broadly and looking as handsome as ever. He was wearing tight, black jeans and a white v-neck that showed off his collar bones. He was wearing his hair down, not all hair sprayed up, and soft golden bangs lay across his forehead. Adam wasn’t sure which hairstyle he liked better on him, he looked damn sexy wearing both.

“Hey,” the boy said, “can I come in?” 

“I was actually about to head down to my car to look for your phone, if you want to join me,” He told Jake, reaching out to pull him into an embrace and kissing the side of his head. 

“Oh yeah, for sure,” Jake answered, stepping out of the way and gesturing in a way that said ‘after you’. 

They walked together to the elevator, and as they waited for it to arrive Adam pulled Jake back into his chest and rested his chin on the shorter man’s head. “You made me nervous today,” he said in a voice barely above a whisper. 

“How’s that?” Jake asked, wrapping his arms tightly around Adam’s waist. 

“When I couldn’t get a hold of you, I thought… I don’t know exactly what I thought, I guess I thought you were done with me.” He said, kissing the soft golden hair, and feeling silly that he was being so vulnerable. 

Jake leaned back to look in his eyes, “Fuck no!” He said, eyes wide. “I can’t even imagine feeling that way. Shit. I thought you would just be grumpy with me for losing my phone.”

They stepped into the waiting elevator, and Adam pulled Jake back into him. “I never said I wasn’t. You’re a forgetful little thing, aren’t you?” 

Jake looked up at him with his most innocent look. Adam laughed, “See, now I know the innocence is an act. You know you are forgetful.” 

Jake pouted, “That’s not fair, it fell out of my pocket! I didn’t just leave it somewhere!”

The doors to the elevator opened into the garage, Adam raised his eyebrows at Jake, then took his hand and led him out of the elevator, “Mmhmm, that’s what they all say.” 

They found their way to Adam’s Mercedes, and as he hit the unlock button Jake said, “Here, I’ll look.” He opened the passenger door and deliberately bent and stuck his ass straight out in front of Adam. 

Adam stood back and admired the way the black jeans hugged the boys round and pert buttocks. “You know,” he said, reaching out to give it a quick caress, “It would be better for your back, and frankly easier, if you didn’t bend completely at the waist… not that I mind the view.”

Jake looked over his shoulder and gave Adam an exaggerated wink, before turning back to reach under the seat.

“Any luck?” Adam asked, still gazing at the younger man.

“Naw, I wonder if it slid all the way back? Shit, if it’s not in here then I have no idea where it could be.”

“I’m sure we’ll find it,” Adam said, and after a brief pause, continued, “I told my sister about you.” 

Jake stood straight up and looked at him, “You did? What did she say? What did you say?”

“I told her you were the cutest person I’d ever seen. She basically said, ‘Twenty?!’ over and over.” He said, smiling brightly at Jake.

“Ha, well, jokes on her, cause I’m really seventeen.” Jake said, his face perfectly straight. He bent back to fish under the seat, but Adam quickly grabbed him by his belt, pulling him backwards and spinning him around.

“What did you just say?!” Adam asked, his eyes wide and his voice a little frantic.

“That I’m actually seventeen? Yeah… uh sorry?” Jake said, shrugging and giving him a look that said, ‘my bad’.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Adam asked, mouth ajar.

“Of course I’m kidding! I’m twenty, I promise.” Jake said, a Cheshire grin on his face. 

“Fuck you, give me your ID.” Adam demanded, still completely rattled from the ‘joke’.

Jake fished out his wallet and handed over his Georgia Driver’s License. Adam studied it intently, checking every little detail. 

“See, 5/10/96. Just like I said.” Jake ventured, reaching out to take Adam’s hand. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t a very funny prank, was it?”

“I just saw my whole career flash before my eyes, you little asshole. Fuck, that was scary!” Adam replied, finally returning Jake’s hand squeeze. 

“I’m sorry. It was just too easy,” Jake said as he turned around to resume his search for his phone. 

“You are a very convincing liar, it’s a bit unsettling.” Adam said, walking up so he was right behind Jake and leaning over so he could whisper in his ear, “I should spank you.”

Jake turned his head to look at him, raising his eyebrows and daring him, “Do it.” 

Adam stepped back and raised his hand, then paused a moment before landing a hard spank square on the boy’s ass. He leaned forward again, and whispered in his ear, “Are you going to be a good boy?” 

Jake bit his bottom lip, and nodded his head. 

“Good,” he said, kissing Jake’s ear and patting his bottom. “Hurry up and find that phone so I can take you back upstairs.” 

Jake strained to reach his arm all the way under the seat, “Shit! I think I actually found it!” He exclaimed standing up and holding his phone proudly in the air. 

“Great! Now get your lying ass upstairs.” Adam demanded, a mix of humor and lust in his eyes. 

Jake held up a finger, “Wait a second, forty-one new messages? Look how popular I am!” He joked, intentionally stalling, teasing Adam. 

Adam grabbed his wrist and started dragging the younger man towards the elevator, while he continued to scroll through his missed notifications. 

“Aw, good morning to you, too, babe, I slept very well. Drifted off to the memory of your lips on my cock…” Jake teased. 

Adam rolled his eyes, and gave Jake a pointed, lustful, look. “Don’t be cheeky, Jacob,” He said, yanking him into the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

Adam had Jake on his back in the middle of the bed, completely naked. He laid in between the younger boy’s legs, stroking his palms over his torso, with his hard cock buried to the hilt in his mouth. 

Jake moaned as Adam bobbed up and down, keeping a constant pressure. Adam reached up and found a small pink nipple, and gently twisted it. Jake writhed under him and whimpered. The sound drove Adam crazy, spurring him on. He picked up the speed, and increased the suction that his mouth was applying on Jake’s dick. 

Jake started breathing harder, moaning a high pitch moan every time he felt his penis hit the back of Adam’s throat. Adam felt Jake lace his fingers through his hair as he started to say, “Adam, I’m…I’m gonna, oh God!” 

Adam pulled back, letting the hard cock pop out of his mouth, he grabbed the base and lowered his mouth to tongue the scrotum, which was covered in trimmed blond hair. 

Adam could feel Jake’s whole body shudder as he came hard, ejaculate spurting all over his soft belly. Adam crawled forward and ran his tongue up Jake’s lower abdomen, licking up some of the come. He made sensual eye contact with Jake, who closed his eyes and threw his head back, a tiny moan escaping his lips.   
Adam grabbed a tissue and wiped up the rest of the boy’s abs, then crawled up and whispered breathily in his ear, “That’s what I want you to do to me, baby.”

Jake, eyes still screwed shut, jerked his head a few times in a rough nod. Adam took the opportunity to lick the neck he had left exposed, then he tipped his head up to whisper, again, in Jake’s ear, “I will let you recover as long as you need, but whenever you’re ready, my cock is more than ready to meet you.” He caught Jake’s earlobe with his teeth and gently pulled. 

Jake’s eyes flew open. “Really?” He asked, a big smile on his face. 

Adam laughed, “Yes, eager boy, really.” He grabbed Jake under his armpits and yanked him into a sitting position, and Jake curled his legs under himself. On his own knees, in just his boxer briefs, Adam opened his arms, “Go ahead,” he said.

Adam watched as Jake timidly reached out a hand and grazed the hard shaft through his boxers. “It does look big…” He said.

Adam shrugged, a little nervous for the reveal, for how Jake would react. He wasn’t absolutely gigantic, but he was much bigger than average. He closed his eyes as Jake slowly began peeling down the waistband of his boxers. Finally, he felt his hard penis spring out, and heard Jake give a small gasp. 

“Oh my God,” Jake whispered, “You’re huge.” 

He looked down at the boy, not sure if he should feel pride or something else. He’d always enjoyed impressing one night stands or meaningless hookups with his size, but with Jake he almost felt self-conscious about it. 

Jake timidly reached out and wrapped his hand around it, his fingers did not quite touch, his eyes met Adam’s, they were filled with nervousness and doubt, “I don’t…I think…there’s no way this will ever fit inside of me.” 

Adam pulled him into his arms, bare chests pressed together, and looked into the nervous brown eyes, “It will, I promise. It may take a little patience, and a lot of warm up, but if you still want it to…it will fit. And we don’t have to even try until you are ready, and if you never are…it will be okay.” 

Jake shook his head, “No, I want to try. I want you to fuck me,” Lust blazed behind his eyes, making the gold in them shine brighter, and he leaned in to kiss Adam, wrapping his arms around his neck.

After several moments Adam pulled back from the kiss and smiled, “Okay, then. But not tonight, I honestly think it might be a good idea to take a whole evening some night. Right now, you have lesson two to focus on.” He winked at the boy.

Jake laughed and smiled innocently up at Adam, “Okay, tell me what to do.” He said, trailing his tongue over his bottom lip.

Adam felt a rush of pure lust. He couldn’t believe he was going to be this beautiful boy’s very first cock. Frankly, he felt honored. He gently grabbed Jake’s chin, bringing his thumb up to stroke his bottom lip, and then dipping his fingertip into his mouth as he said, “To start out, just use your instincts. I have a feeling that I will love it.” 

Jake sucked lightly on Adam’s thumb, and then pulled away, sinking to his hands and knees and coming face to face with the large penis in front of him. He looked up at Adam’s face and Adam nodded, encouraging him to continue.

Jake wrapped a hand around the cock in front of him, and slowly lowered his mouth towards it. He stuck out his tongue and slowly dragged it over the bright red head. Adam groaned with approval and ran his hand through the boy’s golden hair, very gently nudging his head towards his cock.

Jake opened his mouth wide and let the cock head slide in to his mouth. He sucked on it like a lollipop, and though Adam could notice the inexperience in the blowjob, his cock throbbed with pleasure. “Good job, baby. Use your hand a little bit, along with your mouth.” Adam instructed.

Jake immediately responded by stroking his hand up and down the long, hard, shaft, alternating between a tight grip and a loose grip as he hungrily sucked on his cockhead. Adam moaned, “Oh…good boy. You’re doing so good, baby. That feels so good.” Still on his knees, Adam ran his hands from Jake’s hair, and then bending over the smaller boy, ran his hands up and down his back, rubbing and scratching lightly. This action caused his dick to slip a little farther into Jake’s mouth. Jake paused for a beat, and then continued his assault, bobbing back and forth a bit as he used his hand to stroke. 

After a few minutes of that, Adam grabbed Jake’s chin, and gently directed his head up until he stood up on his knees and then Adam wrapped one arm around his lower back and with his other hand led the boys face to his, kissing him deeply. 

Adam then laid back on his back, pulling Jake on top of him, never breaking the kiss. When he was flat on his back he gently wrapped his hand into Jake’s hair, grabbing it and gently tugged it back. Staring into his pretty eyes he planted a kiss on the boy’s lips, then his nose, then his forehead, then the top of his head, subtly nudging Jake back down towards his hard cock. 

Jake took the hint, sliding down Adam’s toned body, pausing at his abs to kiss and lick them for a moment before traveling the rest of the way down and settling between his legs. Adam threw his head back and groaned as Jake’s soft lips stretched around his cock again. Adam noticed that Jake really seemed to be getting into it, he was taking him farther and farther into his mouth and bobbing up and down faster. He felt himself hit the back of Jake’s hot throat and when Jake made a small gagging sound, Adam had to focus his whole body to keep from coming.

He, once again, grabbed Jake by the chin and gently pulled him off of his cock, needing a small break to regain his composure. Jake stared up at him, breathing hard, eyes wet from watering. Adam reached up and wiped away a tear, then gently stroked down his face, “You are too fucking sexy, baby.” He told him. He slipped his thumb into Jake’s mouth and Jake quickly sucked it as he continued, “and, just as I suspected, you are a natural.” He pulled his thumb out of the sexy boys mouth and gave him a nod to signify that it was okay for him to return to his cock, which he immediately did. 

Adam laid back to enjoy the feeling of the inexperienced, but nonetheless skilled, mouth on his dick. He was really impressed with how Jake was doing, it took effort to suck a dick as wide as his, and Jake was accomplishing it with no more complications than watering eyes. After a few minutes he was close again, and he decided, as much as he would love for this to continue, he should let the poor boy, who was working so hard, off the hook.   
“I’m getting really close, baby,” he told him. “You can jack me off and let me come on my stomach, if you want.” He didn’t want him to feel like he was at all obligated to let him come in his mouth, not this first time at least. 

Jake pulled his lips off Adam’s cock, but continued to stroke with a steady rhythm, then he asked, “Is it okay if I want you to come in my mouth? I want to try it.” 

Adam was surprised, Jake’s reaction to having tasted his own come had been hesitant, but he seemed eager to taste Adam. “Fuck, baby, of course!” Adam said through clenched teeth, so very close. 

Jake wrapped his mouth back around Adam’s cock head and it only took a few strokes of his hand before Adam was coming forcefully into his mouth. Jake only lasted a few spurts before he jerked his head back, causing the final spurt of ejaculate to hit him across the face. He squinted one eye shut as he worked hard to swallow what was in his mouth. Adam could remember the first time he, himself, had given a blow job, and how he had fought the natural instinct to spit the sticky, salty substance and knew what the boy was going through. Jake finally closed his eyes and forcefully swallowed. 

Adam put his hand on the back of his neck and directed him back up his body. “Here, let me help you with that,” he said, scooping up the come on the boy’s face and offering the thumb to the boy to suck. Jake hesitated for a split second before opening his mouth and sucking hard on the thumb. “Good boy,” Adam said, nodding at him, before pulling his face up and cleaning what remained with his tongue, then wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a hug. 

Adam sighed with pleasure as Jake settled his soft head onto his chest and nuzzled his cheek against his hard pectoral. With one hand he stroked his hand through the boy’s soft, golden, hair, and with the other he held him tight to him. 

“Was that any good?” Jake asked against his chest.

Adam was nearly at a loss for words, “Jacob.. it was fantastic. You did so good.” He said, craning his head forward to kiss his hair. 

Jake sighed contentedly and nuzzled Adam’s chest again. “Thank you,” he said. Then as if he had just remembered something important he jerked his head up., “Oh! I forgot! I told my grandma that I was going to campus to study for a test and that I would probably stay at a friend’s on campus tonight…so…if you want me to…I can stay here. You know, just if that’s what you want.”

“I’d like that, “ Adam replied without much thought. He couldn’t think of anything better than sleeping with his boy in his arms. Then he added, “You naughty little liar…” 

Jake shrugged, “The bad news is, that I really do have a huge exam to study for…and being the 4.0 student I am, I should probably devote a good chunk of time to it in the next few days. Man, this whole studying and being a good student thing is a lot harder when you have a boyfriend to distract you.” Then he froze, “Uh…if you are my boyfriend, that is.” 

“Sure, you can call me your boyfriend.” Adam told him, grinning. His stomach growled, he had been planning to grab an early dinner at Tabula Rasa with Alexa, but hadn’t gotten to it, and now that he was sexually satisfied he realized how hungry he’d grown. “Hey, have you eaten dinner? Do you want to order something in?”


	12. Chapter 12

They lounged on the carpet in Adam’s living room, eating Thai take out and watching the NBA Playoffs on Adam’s seventy inch flat screen TV. As interested in the game as he was, Adam couldn’t help but steal the occasional glance at Jake, watching him devour his Pad Thai like only a young guy could. Adam sighed, he wished he could still eat like that and stay trim and cut.

After Jake had finished his shrimp Pad Thai, and Adam his soup and salad rolls, Adam sat up on the large leather sectional couch and reached his hand out, motioning for Jake to join him. Jake stood, wearing only his black jeans, and walked over, settling his back against Adam’s chest, and dipping his head into his neck.

Adam sighed, loving the feeling of his boy’s body on his. He stroked a hand through his hair, “I think I like your hair like this, much easier to run my hands through,” he told the boy in a low voice, “but of course, you look drop dead sexy with it done up, too.” 

“Thank you,” he said, nuzzling his head into the crook of Adam’s neck. “Hey Adam?”

“Yes, baby boy?” Adam said, squeezing the boy tighter into his chest and kissing the side of his head.

“How old were you? Like when you first had your dick sucked?” Jake asked, timidly.

Adam smiled, he loved that this boy could be so innocent, when not an hour before he had been worshipping his cock and offering to swallow. 

He thought about the question for a moment, he remembered as if it were yesterday, his first real love. Finally, he answered, “I was sixteen.”

“Wow,” Jake said. “How old were you when you came out?”

“Let’s see, I guess I was fifteen when I came out at school. I never really officially came out at home, they just kind of knew, I wasn’t overly subtle about my obvious attraction to boys from a pretty young age. I got sent to the Principals office in first grade because I kissed a boy on the playground.” Adam told him, caressing a finger down the boy’s bicep as he spoke.

Jake nodded and turned his attention back to the basketball game on the big screen in front of him for a few minutes, then he spoke again, “It’s weird to think that you were out when I was just a little baby.”

“You’re still a little baby,” Adam whispered in his ear, then gently nipped it with his teeth. 

Jake pouted, “I’m not a baby!” he said, not helping his case in the slightest and sitting up a little.

Adam chuckled and said, “You’re my baby.”

Jake shrugged, “Okay,” he said as he settled back into Adam.

Adam kissed Jake’s temple and continued the earlier conversation, “I suppose it is pretty bizarre when you think about it. I was hooking up with my first boyfriend when you were learning to walk. But, I think, at the ages we are now, it doesn’t matter. We are both adults. Everyone may not agree, but that’s okay. I like spending time with you, and it is what it is,” Adam felt a pinch of nerves in his chest, suddenly a little scared. “Do you not agree?”

“No, no, I do. We like each other, and it’s not anyone else’s business if we want to be together. How did your sister react, really?” He asked, turning his head up to try to look at Adam. 

“Really, she really repeated your age several times. She was shocked, but I don’t feel like she disapproved, necessarily. She said you were cute.” He leaned down to kiss his lips, “’Cause you are.”

“Thanks,” he said, giving him a small smile, then his face went blank, “I don’t think my family will respond favorably.” 

Jake stared back at the television and Adam wasn’t sure what to say. Jake was definitely giving a vibe that he didn’t want to talk about it…but at the same time, he had been the one to bring his family up. He wrapped his arms tighter around the boy, and pressed a slow kiss onto his ear, before pulling back and asking quietly, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Jake gave his head one quick shake. “Okay.” Adam whispered, kissing his head again and settling back into the couch, arms wrapped tightly around his boy. 

They sat like that for awhile, in silence, watching the game. It was a runaway, the home team was up by double digits. Adam didn’t care all that much, he was a fan, but his team had been knocked out in the previous round of the playoffs. Now he didn’t really care too much who took the whole thing, he just liked watching. Eventually, he spoke. “What time is your first class tomorrow?” He asked, stroking his palm from Jake’s forehead and through his hair and pushing his soft hair back.

“Nine-twenty.” Jake answered, without any emotion or elaboration.

Adam turned the younger boy’s head so he could look in his beautiful eyes. “Are you okay?” He asked, concern lining his face.

Jake stretched up to kiss him quickly on the lips. “I’m fine. Sorry, I think I’m just tired.” He said.

Adam switched off the TV. “Okay, time for bed,” he said, standing easily with Jake still in his arms, before placing the lighter boy on the floor. 

“I keep forgetting how strong you are,” Jake said, looking up at him and raising an eyebrow.

Adam laughed, thinking that sometime soon he would have to do something with his muscles that actually deserved the boy’s admiration. “It’s not as if you are very heavy, baby.” He told him, scooping him back up into his arms, then throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him to the bedroom. 

He tossed Jake onto the bed, first removing his own pants, and then Jake’s so that they were both in their boxers, then he crawled in beside the boy, covering them both up with the covers. Rolling onto his side he stared into Jake’s beautiful eyes, then leaned forward to give him a gentle kiss.

Jake returned his kiss, then deepened it hungrily. Adam wasn’t sure what the boy had in mind, but he opened his mouth accepting the intrusion of Jake’s tongue. He put his hand on Jake’s hip and lightly dug his finger tips into the soft flesh when Jake bit his lip. Such a naughty boy. He slipped his other hand under the boy’s other hip, and heaved him up so he was straddling him.

Jake leaned down and continued to kiss him, then, breaking the kiss, he kissed down his jaw to his neck where he started sucking and biting.

He slapped the boy’s ass, “Don’t you dare give me a hickey,” he warned sternly. 

“Or what?” Jake panted, daringly, grinding his now hard cock into Adam’s. 

“Or I will paddle your naughty little bubble butt, that’s what, I swear to God. I have patients to see tomorrow!” Adam threatened, meaning every word. He was surprised to feel his dick harden even more at the thought. He’d never had a spanking kink, but something about Jake was making him actually want to follow through on the threat. 

“Oh yeah?” Jake said, grinding his crotch harder into him.

“Yes. Dead serious. Don’t do it.” He said, grabbing the butt in question, hard. 

Jake leaned down again, to assault his mouth this time, biting and sucking his lips before diving his tongue back in, kissing him furiously, and continuing to grind their cloth covered dicks together. 

Adam turned his head. “What has gotten into you, boy? Are you trying to come in your pants, and make me come in mine, too?” Adam asked, grabbing Jake’s hips to still his movements. He continued, “Because if that’s not your goal, I would stop right now.” 

Jake said nothing, and didn’t stop. Adam decided to just let him do his thing. He really wasn’t sure where all this was coming from, not fifteen minutes ago Jake had been practically maudlin, and now he was dry humping him like his life depended on it. Adam wasn’t complaining, it was very sexy to have Jake take this little bit of control. He was nearing release. 

Jake stopped kissing him and his breathing picked up a bit. “Oh God, I’m gonna come!” He groaned, and bit his own lip. Adam let himself go, too, and was soon coming as well.

Jake collapsed on top of him, panting hard. Adam kissed his slightly damp forehead. “What was that all about?” He asked, “In the living room…”

Jake interrupted him, “Out there I was thinking about my family…then you brought me in here…and I wasn’t thinking about my stupid family anymore.” He said it matter of factly, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Adam sighed, he was really going to have to get to the bottom of the mystery of Jake and his family, but now was not the time. He rolled Jake over and planted a slow sweet kiss on his lips before crawling down the bed and removing his come soaked boxer briefs. He stood, removing his own as well, and walked into the closet, throwing them both into the laundry organizer. 

He fished around in his underwear drawer, looking for his smallest or tightest pair, hoping they would stay up on the smaller boy. He then walked into the bathroom and grabbed a damp wash cloth. He returned to the bedroom, crawled onto the bed and lovingly cleaned up any residue that had been left in Jake’s short, blonde, pubic hair. 

He tossed the boxers he had found to Jake, “You can wear these if you want. Or you can sleep naked, whichever you prefer.” He said, pulling on a pair himself, he’d never really cared for the feeling of sleeping naked, himself.  
Jake put his on, too, and started to get back under the covers.

“Nope, go brush your teeth, baby. I’ll grab you an extra toothbrush,” Adam said, walking back into the master bath and opening the drawer where he kept his supply of extra toothbrushes, and held one out to the boy, who sighed and reluctantly crawled out of bed and joined him in the bathroom. 

“Brushing and flossing before bed is super important,” Adam said, handing Jake a long piece of glass as he flossed his own teeth. 

“Yes, doctor.” Jake said, playfully elbowing him in the ribs, while they stood side by side flossing their teeth together. 

When they were done in the bathroom, Adam crawled back into the bed, scooping the boy into his arms and cuddling him against his chest. “Okay, baby, time to sleep,” he said, kissing Jake’s soft hair. Within seconds the boy was snoring softly, he hugged him tighter to his chest and closed his eyes, happy to have his boy sleeping in his arms once again.


	13. Chapter 13

“Please?” Jake begged drawing out the vowels a little bit as he said the word. He was sitting in the middle of Adam’s bed, legs criss-cross, and looking up at Adam, who was taking off his tie, with the biggest most innocent eyes. His lip was slightly pouted, and he blinked his long eye lashes exaggeratedly. 

Adam rolled his eyes and leaned over to grab the boy’s cheeks between his thumb and other fingers, and gently shook his face. “Stop being so cute.” He told him, then went back to unbuttoning his dress shirt. He’d just returned home from work and was happy to see his boy waiting outside his door, but he was definitely unsure about Jake’s plan for the night. 

“Pleeeease? It will be fun, and it won’t be a big party, just a small get together. I really want you to meet my friends!” Jake crawled to the edge of the bed and helped Adam with the last few buttons on his shirt, then looked up at him with the biggest pleading puppy dog eyes. 

Adam couldn’t resist his beautiful face, and he bent down to kiss the boy’s pouty lower lip. “I don’t know, baby, a thirty-five year old crashing a college house party is a little desperate and maybe even inappropriate. I would be happy to meet your friends, of course, but I don’t know about tonight.” 

Jake looked down, then glanced up at Adam showing him big sad eyes underneath his long dark eyelashes. Adam’s chest clenched. Why did the boy have to be so beautiful and tempting, and so fucking difficult to say no to? “Okay.” Jake finally said in a sad pouty baby voice. 

Adam sighed exasperatedly, slightly annoyed with himself that he was caving, and slightly hard because the boy’s whole demeanor strangely turned him on. “Fiiiine.” He said, “We can go.”

Jake’s face lit up with a big beautiful smile, “Yay! Thank you! I’m so excited!” He said, jumping into Adam’s arms and kissing him hard on the lips. 

“But be warned,” Adam said, holding the boy tight in his arms, “someday I will be able to resist your charms, so be careful, the more you use them the more immune I will become! You won’t have this power over me forever.” He kissed him, and tried to ignore the fact that he had gotten butterflies in his stomach when he had said “forever” while holding the boy in his arms, it was way too early for thoughts like that, he told himself, they'd only been together for a few weeks.

Oblivious, Jake laughed out loud, the huge smile still on his face, then he leaned in close so Adam could feel his warm breath on his ear, which sent shivers down his body, then Jake whispered, “We’ll see about that.”

Adam pulled back, raising an eyebrow at Jake, who was still beaming happily at him. He shook his head, chuckling, and tossed the smaller boy back onto the bed. Jake landed on his back and Adam was quickly on top of him, kissing his soft full lips. He took the boy’s hands and pinned them over his head with his own, and deepened the kiss, slowly massaging his tongue with his own and then biting and pulling his bottom lip. “Are you sure you don’t want to just stay here and do this?” He asked with his lips against the boy’s ear, then he gently grasped the earlobe between his teeth and pulled.

Jake groaned, “Kinda… but no. No. I really want us to go…but we do have a little bit of time before. Definitely can be spent making out.” 

Adam smiled and kissed him again, then broke away and pulled Jake to a standing position, “We really should eat some dinner, especially if you are going to be drinking. By the way, you’re not expecting me to supply alcohol to the party, right? Because I’m not going to give a bunch of underage kids alcohol.”

“No, don’t worry, most of my friends are twenty-one, anyway. I’m the baby of the group.” Jake said with a wink. 

Even though Jake had only turned twenty the previous month, he was a junior who had started college at seventeen. He was smart and hard working and had graduated a full year early from high school. He had easily made close friends freshman year, but had solidly cemented himself as the youngest of the friend group, which hadn’t really been an issue until all the rest of his friends started turning twenty-one and wanting to spent time in bars. But in this case, it worked out for Adam, he was happy to be reminded of this fact, and relieved that he wouldn’t be going to a party full of underage drinkers. Just Jake, which was enough of a risk in itself. 

“Okay, so you’re not planning to drink anything then, right?” He asked, playfully swatting the younger boy’s ass and nudging him towards the bedroom door. “Come on, let’s go eat.”

“Yeah right, I’m a college kid, I’m supposed to get drunk and go to parties!” Jake joked, and then more seriously continued, “But for real, you’re going to let me have a few drinks, right? Please?” 

They were in the kitchen now, and Adam pulled out some thawed chicken from the refrigerator, and started cutting it into cubes. “You are an adult and you make your own decisions, babe. But I’m not supplying you with any alcohol…at least not in public.” He chuckled. “Want to help me cook? Or you can watch TV if you want.”

Jake stood behind Adam and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his back. “I’ll hang out with you. What do you want me to help with?”

Soon Adam had Jake slicing veggies and preparing some whole grain noodles to throw into a chicken stir-fry.  
Jake checked his phone as they sat down to eat, “Hey, everyone is pre-gaming. Do you want to have a drink?” Jake asked him.

Adam thought about it and decided it would be better for him to stay sober tonight, he had a feeling Jake would over imbibe. His boy was so excited about the prospect of him hanging out with his friends, and he could just tell he wanted to get drunk. 

“I think I’ll pass on the drinks tonight, babe, but thanks for the offer.” He told him.

Jake looked a little disappointed, but nodded, then asked, “Do you mind if I have a drink?” 

“That’s fine, go ahead and make yourself something."

By the time they pulled up to the party, Adam was questioning whether he should have let Jake get started early, as he was already acting a little tipsy. Oh well, here goes nothing, he thought as he climbed out of the driver’s seat and walked around the car to meet Jake, who had a huge smile on his face. 

“I’m so excited for you to meet Natalie! She’s been so intrigued about you ever since I met you. Oh and Jordan, and Allie. Hehe, I’m excited to show you off!” Jake gushed as they walked towards the duplex.

Jake’s enthusiasm was addicting, and Adam was going into this with an open mind. He still felt a tad bit uncomfortable, but he was genuinely excited to meet these people that his boy loved. He hugged Jake to his side as they walked. 

When they reached the door, Jake let them in without knocking. They were immediately greeted by pop music, the smell of Marijuana, and about fifteen people squeezed into a small living room with mismatched furniture. Adam felt a little pang of homesickness for his own college days, small parties like this had been the norm for his group of friends, too. 

“Jake!” a beautiful girl with platinum shoulder length waves jumped up off the couch and ran over to them. She was wearing high waisted daisy dukes, with a black crop top, an over-sized unbuttoned flannel, black knee socks and ankle boots. Her look was SO hipster college student, that Adam almost rolled his eyes, but caught himself before he did.

The girl jumped into Jake’s arms, sloppily bumping her full solo cup of beer against his back as she hugged him. Beer slopped over the rim and splashed onto the back of Jake’s royal blue t-shirt.

“Oopsie!” She said, transferring her cup to her other hand and shaking the spill off her hand, and turning Jake to examine his back, then brushing it off like that would make a difference. “Sorry about that, babe.”

Adam felt really silly as a twang of jealousy rippled through his body. They’re friends, you idiot, he thought, they aren’t interested in each other. He forced himself to snap out of it and smile at the girl.

She looked up at his face, and her jaw dropped and she turned back to Jake. “Oh my God! Is this Adam?! Holy fuck, he is gorgeous. You weren’t exaggerating at all!” She said in the loud whisper that is not uncommon around drunk girls, “He’s really fucking hot!”

Adam smiled awkwardly, not sure what he had gotten himself into, but Jake laughed, “Adam, this is Natalie, she’s one of my best friends. Natalie, this is Adam, my boyfriend.” Jake beamed, and Adam reached out to rub a hand over his back, as he smiled at Natalie and told her it was nice to meet her. 

“More like manfriend,” she said in another loud whisper, and smiled brightly at him. “Come to the kitchen, let’s get you guys some drinks!” They followed her around the corner into a dimly lit rectangular kitchen. There was a cooler full of beer, and a few opened bottles of liquor and soda, as well as a petite brunette with a huge bright smile, and a tall, slim, guy with a full beard, who were holding hands as they combed through the cooler.  
Jake introduced them as Allie and Jordan, and unlike Natalie, they seemed fairly sober. Jordan immediately struck up a conversation with Adam, while the girls pulled Jake off to the corner of the kitchen. He was pre med, and dove into a bunch of questions about Adam’s dental practice and a story about having recently taken his MCATs. He was an interesting enough guy, and Adam enjoyed talking to him, but was disappointed that he and Jake had already been split up. 

He took his attention off of Jordan for a second and could hear the girls “whispering” in the corner with Jake. “He doesn’t look thirty-four! He looks like a model!” he heard Natalie say. 

“Yeah, he is crazy handsome! Here let’s take a shot!” Allie said, setting disposable shot glasses on the counter and pouring out five shots. She carried two over to Adam and Jordan, and Jordan kissed her in thanks.  
Adam accepted the shot and figured, it wouldn’t hurt to take one. He smirked at Jake as they raised their shots in a “cheers”, and threw back the shot. It immediately burned his throat, and he almost coughed, this definitely wasn’t the top shelf stuff he was accustomed to drinking these days. But he couldn’t help but smile remembering his college days, when quantity before quality was almost always the rule. 

He slung his arm over Jake’s shoulders and listened to the friends’ easy conversation, and contributed when it made sense. Allie was really funny and had everyone laughing as she told a story about her day doing a teaching practicum with a kindergarten class. “In fact, I think I deserve another shot!” She declared, pointing around the circle and raising her eyebrows in a silent question on whether the others would be joining her. 

The others readily accepted, but Adam declined, “I have to stay sober so I can make sure to get this one home safe,” he said, while pulling Jake in to his body and kissing him on the top of his head. 

“Aww, you two are super cute,” Allie said, then she met his eyes and continued seriously, “don’t you dare break his heart.” She elbowed him in the ribs and walked to the counter to pour the shots. 

Soon they’d taken a third round and moved to the living room to play beer pong, Jake and Natalie versus Allie and Jordan. Adam had played the game a few times, but it hadn’t been nearly as popular back when he was in school. He watched as his boy expertly sank a ball into a cup, and then reached over to give him a high five, he was legitimately impressed. 

Unfortunately for Jake and Natalie, both Allie and Jordan were equally impressive, and they worked together like a flawless team, taking out Jake and Natalie’s cups one by one. Natalie was missing most of her shots, and Jake became a lot less accurate after chugging four cups. They ended up losing by a landslide. 

Jake walked over to him and hugged him, pressing his cheek against his chest, and in the poutiest baby voice he’d heard from the boy, told him, “I wost,” and looked up at him with his big puppy dog eyes and his bottom lip fully sticking out. 

Adam laughed, “I’m sorry, sweet boy.” Then, grabbing the pouting lip between his thumb and pointer finger, he whispered, “put this away before I bite it.”

Jake chuckled and smiled up and him, then whispered, “I think I’m drunk.”

Adam figured the boy had probably had a combined total of about two beers, and three shots in pretty quick succession, not to mention the mixed drink he’d had back at Adam’s apartment. He wasn’t surprised that he was drunk. “I’ll go get you some water, wait here, baby.” He told him and headed to the kitchen. He located a stack of red solo cups and filled one with water from the sink, he took a large swig, then refilled it to bring to Jake.  
When he got back to the beer pong table another game had started up, Allie and Jordan had new challengers, and Jake wasn’t where he had left him.

_Figures_ , thought Adam, that’s what you get when you leave a drunk person alone. 

“You see where Jake went?” He asked Allie and Jordan. 

“Yeah, I think he and Natalie might have gone to the bathroom, it’s around that corner,” Allie said, pointing and then turning back to her game. 

He waited for a minute, watching Allie sink two pong balls in a row, but when Jake didn’t return he decided to go track him down, just in case he was sick or something. 

When he found the bathroom he planned to knock, but just as he raised his hand he heard giggles and voices coming from inside.

“No, I mean it Jake. He’s so hot. Like really fucking hot. Like super model hot. Do you think he’d fuck me?” He heard Natalie ask, followed by a giggle. Adam rolled his eyes, _Oh please. Not likely._ Then, feeling slightly guilty that he was being so closed off towards Jake’s best friend, he thought Well, it’s possible she’s not talking about me…

Then Jake responded, his voice affected by the alcohol, “Fuck no!” He said, a little louder than he’d probably intended, “He isn’t bi! And he hasn’t even fucked me, yet!”

“Really?! You haven’t had sex?! You’re all over each other!” She shrieked. “Why not? Do you want to?”

“Of course I do!” Jake slurred loudly and excitedly. Adam couldn’t help but smile, it wasn’t as if this was new information, Jake had made it known basically every evening they’d stayed together that he was interested in having sex. But it still made him excited to hear it. God, he wanted that boy.

“Oh my God, when do you think it will happen? Is he going to do you or are you going to do him? How does it work?” Natalie asked, without pausing between any of the questions for a response.

“I think he’ll do me. I mean, he’s so much older and more experienced.” Jake responded.

Adam frowned, he hoped Jake didn’t think that he had to bottom because he was younger and less experienced. He’d have to have a talk with him about that, later. 

Natalie responded something unintelligible, then groaned, “Ugh, I think I’m gonna puke.” 

Adam took an automatic step back from the door when he heard the sound of vomiting, but then, steeling himself, raised his hand and knocked. “Jake?” He called through the closed door.

The bathroom door immediately flung open and Jake beamed at him drunkenly from the other side of the doorway. “Hey sexy man,” he said stumbling towards him and rapping his arms around his neck and trying to pull him down to kiss him. 

Adam gently took the younger boy’s hands off his neck and held them in his. “Is she okay?” He asked, nodding to Natalie who was still hunched over the toilet.

Jake shrugged, “Yeah, she’s fine. She almost always ends up puking. She doesn’t have a strong stomach.”

Adam couldn’t help thinking about how bad that was for her teeth, not to mention her general health, but he turned his attention back to his boy, cradling his face in one hand and tilting his head up to look in his eyes. “Are you okay, baby?” 

Jake’s eyes were clouded with drunkenness and were obviously having a hard time focusing, he blinked at Adam several times and then finally said, “you’re so hot…” 

“Okaaaay, sweet boy, time to get some water in you.” He said, rolling his eyes but suppressing a small chuckle. He’d been right, it was strange being at a party full of drunk college kids, especially when his boyfriend was totally trashed. It was really the first time that he had confronted the potential challenges of their staggering age difference. He was happy to realize that he thought he could handle the challenges, though. Strange as the situation was, he liked that he could be there to take care of his drunk boy. 

After Jake had downed a full glass of water, Allie begged them to play a card game with them and a few other friends. As much as Adam wanted to take his boy home and get him to bed, it was obvious Jake wanted to play so Adam agreed. “No more shots, though.” He whispered, rubbing his hand over Jake’s back while the dealer explained the game. 

The game was fun and silly and had everyone laughing, Adam was surprised when, at the end, he looked at the clock and realized it was 1:30am. Jake, who had stuck to the no shots rule, but who had still managed to consume a few more drinks during the game, slumped drunkenly onto his shoulder. 

“I’m ready for sleep time.” He said in a pouty baby voice.

Adam kissed his head, “I’ll take you home in just a minute, I just want to make sure Natalie is okay,” he said, gently moving to sit Jake back up in his chair and walking to the couch where the pretty blonde had passed out. She was breathing deeply in her sleep and seemed fine, so Adam covered her with a blanket that was slung over the back of the couch and walked back to collect his boy.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Adam let Jake sleep in late to help stave off the inevitable hangover he was sure the boy would wake with. He’d gotten in a good workout, done some paperwork and ran a load of laundry before he woke Jake with the most surefire hangover cure that he knew of: a hearty breakfast, a large glass of water, and an orgasm.  
Now Jake was on his back, his eyes screwed closed, breathing heavily, basking in his post orgasmic bliss. Adam smiled and kissed his forehead. He enjoyed that he had this effect on the boy, and he loved that he was so responsive. It was as if every time Adam touched him, he completely let go, let himself intensely feel everything. It had been a long time since Adam had been with someone who wasn’t sexually experienced, but he didn’t remember anyone else ever being so…trusting? It was as if Jake absolutely and fully trusted Adam with his body, knew that Adam would make him feel good and just let himself experience it. It made Adam’s chest clench to think about, and he gathered the boy into his arms and cuddled him against his torso.  
It had been two weeks since they’d met, and Adam was proud that he had not given in and fucked the boy immediately. He was glad he had been able to slowly introduce Jake to sexual experiences, while building anticipation in both of them for the next step. It hadn’t been an easy wait, Adam had literally dreamed of slowly sinking his rock hard cock into Jake’s tight hole, and had fantasized about taking him in every position he’d ever heard of. Including positions he was fairly certain he would never actually try. He was certainly ready, and truly felt that Jake was ready too. However, he realized after overhearing Jake’s drunken conversation with Natalie, that he had to make sure that they were truly on the same page. Adam cared deeply for Jake, and wanted to make sure that his first time was as close to what Jake truly wanted as possible.  
“Baby?” Adam whispered into Jake’s ear, nuzzling his nose against the boy’s soft hair.  
“Mmmhmm?” Jake murmured. His breathing had slowed, and he was completely relaxed against Adam’s chest.  
“How do you feel?” Adam asked, snuggling him closer.  
“Good,” he answered and then with a slightly pouty voice he continued, “but my head kinda hurts.” He pouted his bottom lip.  
Adam chuckled. “I’m not surprised, baby boy, you had too much to drink last night. Way too much. You were a very sloppy little boy.” He hugged him and rolled him onto his back, then gently stroked his finger tips over Jake’s forehead. “Do you want me to get you something else? More water?”  
“Do you have any Tylenol?” Jake asked, enjoying Adam’s soft touches.  
“You honestly probably shouldn’t have Tylenol after drinking as much as you did. Not good for your liver. How about Advil?” Adam offered, kissing Jake’s forehead as he nodded and climbing out of bed. “Then I want to talk to you about something.”  
Adam walked into his spacious master bathroom and found Advil in his medicine cabinet. He shook out two, then refilled Jake’s large water glass, all the while trying to decide what exactly he wanted to say. He tossed around a few approaches in his head as he walked back to the bed. His cock twitched as his eyes ran down the body of the beautiful naked boy stretched out in the middle of his bed, but he willed it away. Not yet, he told himself.  
‘I love having you in my bed,” he told Jake as he handed him the water and pills.  
“Thank you,” Jake said, accepting the glass and tossing the pill into his mouth. “You take really good care of me…er…not that I need to be taken care of. I mean, you’re a good gentleman.” He said, tripping over his thought a bit, and taking a big swig of the water, washing down the Advil. “And I like having me in your bed, too.” He smiled a big bright smile.  
Adam raised a jokingly quizzical eyebrow at the boy and climbed into bed. “Good,” he replied. “And I like taking care of you, honestly. Drink the whole glass of water, please.” He leaned in and kissed Jake quickly on the lips, then slid down, laying on his side with his elbow propping his head off the pillow.  
Jake downed his water, then mirrored Adam’s pose, grinning. “So what do you want to talk about?”  
Adam got right to the point, “I want to have sex with you.” He couldn’t help but smirk as he watched a small blush and a huge smile spread across Jake’s beautiful face. He realized it had been a few days since he had made him blush and resolved to attempt to do it more often, he loved the shade of pink that colored the younger boy’s cheeks.  
“Me, too.” Jake smiled, eagerly.  
“But first, I want to talk about what you want it to be like. I know you have said that you want me to fuck you, but I just want to make sure that is what you really want. I mean, when I first met you that is definitely what I intended. I wasn’t really considering if it was what you would want, and I just want to make sure that you don’t want me to fuck you just because you knew that was what I wanted. Does that make sense?” Adam asked, looking seriously at the younger boy and trying to gauge his reaction.  
Jake was blushing deeper now, and Adam reached out and gently stroked his thumb over one of his flushed, pink, cheeks.  
“Wait, so…do you want to fuck me? I’m confused.” Jake said, his brow furrowed.  
“I do. I would consider myself, generally, a top. That is my preference, but I am not opposed to bottoming. I have done it several times and I do still enjoy it. It’s your first time and I am willing to do whatever you want to do. Your first time should be exactly what you want it to be.” He stroked his hand up and down Jake’s arm and continued, “I just want to make sure you know that just because you are younger and smaller and inexperienced, doesn’t mean you are obligated to be a bottom. I am definitely open to being versatile.”  
Jake scooted towards Adam and fit himself against his body. Adam rolled onto his back so that Jake could rest his head against his chest and he wrapped his arm around him.  
Jake tilted his head to meet Adam’s eyes and said, “You know, I’d never really thought much about it. About being versatile, that is. Ever since I first started picturing myself with guys, I always pictured myself as the bottom… is that weird?”  
Adam shook his head and stroked his hand through Jake’s hair. “No it’s not weird. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be a bottom, and don’t let anyone ever tell you that there is.” He stretched his neck to kiss Jake’s head, and asked, “So, you’re sure you want to bottom for your first time?”  
Jake nodded, the blush reappearing on his cheeks. Adam grinned, he was happy that he and Jake were on the same page, and, if it was even possible, he was even more excited to take the relationship to the next level. “So, think you’re up for it today?”  
Jake nodded again, “Yes, but I’m kind of scared.”  
“It’s okay baby, I’ll take care of you. I promise.” Adam kissed his head again. And now for the less fun part of sex, he thought. “How does your stomach feel?  
Jake crinkled his nose and looked at Adam quizzically. “It was my head that hurt, not my stomach. But my head feels lots better, now.”  
“I know, my sweet boy, I mean how does your whole tummy feel? Any indigestion? Do you need to go to the bathroom?” This time Jake blushed crimson. Adam chuckled and continued, “I’m sorry, babe, but when we’re talking anal, it’s better to try to be comfortable with the idea of talking about this stuff.”  
“Yeah, I mean… I know that, I just, guess I wasn’t really thinking about it… um and I don’t know, I think my stomach feels fine.” Jake glanced up at Adam’s eyes, but quickly looked away. It was obvious he was still embarrassed.  
Adam pulled him tight against his side. “Okay, how about this, why don’t you try to go to the bathroom, and then take a really good shower. Okay? Come here,” he pulled the smaller boy up and kissed his lips. “I’m very excited to have sex with you, and I promise that it will be hot and sexy and romantic. Really. This is just a necessary little speed bump. Now go.” He patted Jake’s ass and the younger boy crawled out of bed and headed for the master bath.


	15. Chapter 15

While Jake was in the shower, Adam lit some candles around the room and put a couple condoms and a bottle of lube easily accessible on his bed side table. He started to get undressed, but then changed his mind, deciding that it might be a little less intimidating for Jake if he wasn’t stark naked when he came out and they could ease into things a bit.  
Adam laid back on the bed, closing his eyes and trying to steady his breathing. He couldn’t remember the last time that he had been this excited OR this nervous to have sex. It had been a long time since he had taken anyone’s virginity. His mind quickly flitted to his first boyfriend, his first love, but he quickly decided not to go there. Not tonight. Tonight was about Jake. Just thinking about Jake in the shower, getting himself all cleaned up and ready for him, had Adam rock hard. He gave himself a little rub through his shorts, and considered a quick jerk off. Even though he was almost thirty-five, he was a little nervous that, with this particular boy, he wouldn’t be able to properly control himself when he got inside his tight virgin hole. That thought alone made his cock jerk, threatening to explode. He decided it wouldn’t be the worst idea.  
Right as he finished cleaning himself up, the bathroom door opened and there was his boy, water droplets glistening in his hair and on his chest, with a towel tied around his hips. Adam met him halfway between the bathroom and the bed. He leaned down and gently kissed his lips as he took the towel off the boy’s hips and gently began to dry him.  
He ran the towel down each arm, then each leg. He rubbed it gently down his torso, then his back and bum. Finally, he ruffled the towel over the boy’s golden hair and then dropped it on the floor. “There you go, all dry,” he said, pushing the damp bangs out of Jake’s eyes and then bending to capture his lips again. This time, he reached down to lift the younger boy up and carried him to the bed, never breaking the kiss.  
Adam gently placed Jake on his back in the center of the bed, and climbed up hovering over him and enveloping his lips in a passionate kiss. He ran his tongue slowly across Jake’s bottom lip, then gave it a quick nibble before pulling away. “Are you sure that you’re ready for this?” He asked in a seductive low voice.  
“Yes,” Jake breathed, nearly panting with desire, and he lifted his head for another kiss. Adam met his lips, kissing him deeply and then moving to his cheek, he trailed kisses from his lips all the way to his neck. Jake tilted his chin up, giving him better access and moaned. Adam could feel the goose bumps pop up on Jake’s arms as he gently stroked a hand down one, all the while kissing and nibbling his neck.  
He kissed up behind his ear, then planted several tiny kisses around the shell of his ear before whispering huskily, “I want you so bad, sweet boy. You are the sexiest thing I have ever seen.” He paused to remove his white cotton shirt, and immediately Jake’s hands were on his bare chest, stroking it.  
Jake whimpered, his eyes closed tight, his body totally taken over by this arousal. All he could do was nod stiffly as Adam began making his way down his neck to his chest. He planted several kisses across Jake’s smooth, flat chest, then kissed back up to his lips, devouring them again.  
Jake eagerly returned the kiss, almost frantically, unable to control his lust. Adam smiled into the kiss, loving the effect he was having on the boy, yet again, and then kissing back down to his chest and over to a small pink nipple. He planted several wet kisses on it before seductively swirling his tongue around it, and kissing his way across the boy’s chest to the other one, repeating the actions on that nipple.  
Jake squirmed underneath him, Adam had learned early on that nipple play drove him wild, and he took full advantage. He resisted the urge to stop the boy’s squirming and challenge him to stay still, this wasn’t about control or domination, tonight was all about making his beautiful boy feel good. Adam did hope there would be opportunity to fulfill those urges in the future. This boy was bringing out a very dominant side in him.  
After caring for each pink bud, Adam continued kissing down the boy’s now quivering body. He kissed over his belly button and down his happy trail, pausing to run the tip of his tongue from one hip bone to the other, curving down and drawing a line directly above his pubic hair.  
Jake whimpered again, gripping the sheet in his fists, as Adam began kissing down his hip, then his leg. “Please…” Jake whispered.  
“Please what, sweet boy?” Adam asked, only taking his lips off Jake for the moment it took to speak, and then continuing his way down the outside of his leg.  
“Please, you’re torturing me…” Jake moaned. Gasping as Adam ran his tongue down the length of his foot.  
“I promise, baby, I’ll get there and it will feel so much better when I do. Just lay back and relax. I’ll take care of you.” Adam promised, now moving to kiss up the inside of Jake’s leg. Jake trembled and panted, gripping the sheets, as Adam continued his assault up his leg and then repeated his assault up and down the other leg, finally ending with his face hovering above Jake’s engorged cock.  
Adam lowered his mouth slowly, enveloping the whole cock, all the way down so that his nose was nestled in pubic hair, then adding suction, he slowly moved his mouth back up and off the hard dick.  
“Oh my god, I almost came.” Jake gasped, eyes screwed shut and still gripping the sheet in his fists, his knuckles nearly white.  
“That’s okay, baby. You don’t need to hold back. I am trying to make you more relaxed, it will make things easier, just relax and let go. I promise I won’t torture you any more. I just want to make you feel good, we can take our time if you need to cum” He reached up and took Jake’s hands, releasing the sheets, and gently caressing his palms while he slowly continued the blowjob. It wasn’t long before Jake was exploding in his mouth, and Adam swallowed it all before moving to lick Jake’s tight balls.  
He moved back up to the boy’s lips, cuddling and kissing him, waiting for him to recover from his orgasm before he continued. “How are you feeling? Are you doing alright?” He asked, stroking a hand through Jake’s damp hair.  
“I’m so good,” Jake answered, “I can’t wait to have you finally inside of me.” Adam’s cock jerked to attention, he wanted him so very badly it hurt. He couldn’t wait any longer and moved back in between Jake’s legs.  
“Just let yourself relax, baby. Here, bend your knees a little bit,” Adam instructed, and Jake quickly complied. Adam hooked his hands under Jake’s knees and pushed them up, exposing his tight pink hole. Adam licked his lips, finally he thought. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up and down his taint a few times, letting Jake get used to having something in that area, and then let his tongue move over the folds of puckered skin.  
With a flat tongue he lapped over the whole area and then focused in on the hole, sucking it, kissing it, twirling his tongue around it, and as Jake loosened a bit he inserted the tip, gently tongue fucking him. All the while, Adam could hear little whimpers and moans trickling out of Jake’s mouth, he was obviously enjoying it. Adam noted that he tasted delicious, clean and utterly perfect. He greedily continued licking, loving the sounds that he was dragging out of his boy’s mouth.  
After several more minutes, Adam crawled up Jake’s body and gently kissed his lips, while reaching over to the bedside table to grab the lube. “I’m going to finger you now, is that okay?”  
“Yes. Oh my god Adam, that felt so incredible. I had no idea.” Jake said, panting.  
Adam smiled, “I know. And I’ll eat your sweet little ass every day if you want. I love it, too.” He told him, planting another kiss on his lips and then sitting back, pouring some of the cold lube on his fingers, then rubbing his fingers together to warm it a bit. “Okay, sweet boy, I want you to take a deep breath in, and then as you breath out I want you to push a little, like your going to the bathroom, and I will push my finger in. Let me know if you need me to stop, okay?” Jake nodded, and slowly began to take a deep breath in.  
Adam kept one hand on Jake’s abdomen and gently caressed as he slowly pushed a single finger into Jake’s tight little hole. He could hardly believe how tight he was, and he felt himself harden completely in his shorts, imagining how tight it would grip him. Jake gasped. “Breathe baby, you’ll be okay. Does it hurt?” Adam asked, leaving his finger motionless inside him. He hoped it didn’t hurt, at least not yet, however he knew it was unlikely that Jake was going to be able to take his cock without any pain. For the first time in his life, Adam found himself wishing that he had a smaller penis. But it was what it was, and all he could do was try to prepare his boy the best he could.  
“No, it’s okay, I’m fine. It feels fine.” Jake said, taking another deep breath. Adam wasn’t satisfied, he wanted him to feel much better than fine. He hooked his finger and gently stroked his prostate.  
Jake gasped again, but a different kind of gasp this time. “ Oh my God oh my god oh my god!” he moaned, gripping the sheets again.  
Adam smiled, “Does that feel good, baby?” He asked, gently moving his finger in and out a few times before moving back to his prostate.  
“So, so, good! Oh my god!” Jake moaned, and then whimpered as Adam withdrew his finger. He added more lube and pushed it into the tight hole, before thoroughly lubing up two fingers.  
“Okay, baby boy, we’re going to try two now. Same thing, deep breath, push out. You’re doing so well.” Jake closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as he began taking a deep breath in. Still, he visibly winced when Adam pushed his two fingers in. “Are you okay, sweetie?”  
“Yeah, I’m okay. It just took a second, and I’m okay. Oh my god!” Adam had begun stroking his prostate as soon as he’d said he was okay, and now he was far more than okay. His cock was rock hard again and Adam sucked it while he scissored his fingers, trying to loosen Jake up best he could.  
Jake whimpered again when Adam removed his fingers, he looked at Adam with need and lust in his eyes, and Adam swallowed a lump in his throat as he removed his pants. He added more lube to Jake’s tight hole then grabbed the condom, rolling it on his large, hard length, then applying even more lube to his dick. “I’m going to keep you on your back because I want to be able to see your face, but if it doesn’t work we can try from behind, that can be easier.” He pushed Jake’s knees towards his chest and lined his swollen head up with Jake’s puckered hole. “Remember to breathe. It might hurt, but it will pass. You can do it.”  
He slowly pushed and after a moment Jake began to open up and he slowly popped the head in.  
This time when Jake whimpered it was in obvious pain. “I’m sorry, baby. You’re doing so good, you’ll adjust, and it will feel good, I promise.” Adam murmured reassurances to the boy, all the while experiencing completely opposite sensations, gritting his own teeth because the boy’s tight hole felt so damn good squeezing his cock.  
Adam slowly pushed his length in to the boy, thinking it would be easier to adjust to the intrusion if he was all the way in. Tears spilled out of Jake’s eyes, and Adam felt terrible. He almost pulled out, but decided against it, knowing Jake wouldn’t want to give up, so it would be better for him just to press on. He wanted to hold Jake close and tell him it would be okay, so he slowly and carefully lifted the boy up and sat back on his own heels.  
Now straddling Adam’s lap, gravity caused Jake to slip even further onto Adam’s cock, so that he was completely nestled into the boy’s hot, tight channel. He held him to his chest, stroked his back and kissed away his tears, before capturing his lips and kissing him sweetly and passionately. “Are you okay?” He breathed the question, kissing away a fresh tear that was slowly sliding down Jake’s flushed pink cheeks.  
“It hurts so much more than I imagined it would,” Jake said, a fresh batch of tears spilling down his cheeks.  
Adam had assumed it would hurt, he’d seen men with much more experience wince underneath him, but he never expected for his sweet boy to cry. His concern for the boy completely overrode his own pleasure. “Do you want to stop, Jake?” He asked seriously, kissing the boy’s wet, salty cheek.  
Jake closed his eyes for a moment and breathed slowly, in and out. After a long pause he finally said, “No. It’s starting to feel better. Can we just sit like this for a minute?”  
“Of course. Whatever you need, baby.” Adam said, holding him to his chest with one arm, and slowly rubbing his other hand over the soft skin on the boy’s smooth back. Jake rested his forehead against Adam’s and closed his eyes.  
After a minute Adam felt Jake stir and opened his eyes. He looked straight into the beautiful brown eyes that were blazing with gold. For a second they just stared at each other, and the Jake lowered his lips to Adam’s, initiating a slow passionate kiss. Then, after a few moments, while continuing to make out, Jake very slowly began to move his hips, grinding into Adam and making him moan into the younger boy’s mouth.  
“Oh God, yes baby. Keep doing that, just move your hips around and figure out what feels best for you. You’re doing such a good job.” Adam murmured, breaking the kiss then finding Jake’s neck and beginning to kiss and gently nibble.  
Jake moaned in pleasure for the first time since Adam had entered him, and Adam’s heart swelled with happiness that his boy was finally enjoying it. He also now felt free to totally enjoy it himself and let himself be taken over by the feeling of the boy’s tight hole stretching over his cock while the beautiful boy ground into it. He pulled back to look into Jake’s face. His eyes were screwed shut tight and he was biting his bottom lip. “How’s it feel now, baby?” He whispered.  
“Stings a little, but feels so good!” Jake moaned and threw his head back in pleasure, and Adam took the opportunity to return to his neck for a bit, kissing, licking, and biting.  
“Are you ready for a bit more, baby boy?” Adam asked after a minute. Jake opened his eyes and looked straight into Adam’s. There was the smallest moment of hesitation before Jake slowly nodded. Adam smiled and kissed his forehead, then his cheek, before moving back to his lips and giving him a slow passionate kiss. Then he leaned forward and laid the smaller boy back on his back, and pushed his knees back up for a better angle. He slowly pulled most of the way out and squirted some more lube on his dick, then adding some to his hand and grasping Jake’s dick in his hand he slowly started stroking as he pushed back in.  
Jake moaned audibly and whispered, “Yesssss.” Adam smiled again, he continued to stroke the younger boy while he got into a slow rhythm, gently fucking the boy who was getting lost in the pleasure underneath him.  
After a few minutes Jake moaned, “Oh my God, Adam, I think I’m going to come. Oh my God, fuck me harder!”  
Adam didn’t need to be asked twice, he immediately picked up the speed and forcefully slammed into the beautiful boy, who threw his head back, mouth wide open and groaned.  
It didn’t take long for the pressure to build in Adam and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “Baby, I’m going to come,” he told the younger boy, gritting his teeth, trying to hold off as long as he could.  
“Me too!” Jake yelled as Adam increased the tempo both with his hand and hips, and then ribbons of ejaculate shot out of Jake, all over his torso and Adam’s hand. With one last thrust in, Adam came forcefully into the condom and collapsed on top of the beautiful boy who was panting underneath him.  
He wrapped Jake in his arms, gently kissed his lips and whispered, “That was so fucking good, baby. You did so fucking good.”  
Jake smiled and cuddled into his chest, closing his eyes and taking a deep satisfied breath.


	16. Chapter 16

Adam rolled off of the younger man, quickly disposed of the condom and grabbed a wet cloth to clean his boy up. When he was finished he laid back in the bed and gathered Jake into his arms, holding him tight against his naked chest and kissing the top of his head.  
Jake yawned and snuggled into his chest, closing his eyes, then sleepily spoke, “I’m sorry that I cried.”  
Adam hugged him more tightly and kissed his head again, “No, sweet boy, I am so sorry that I made you cry. I never wanted to hurt you.”  
“It’s not your fault, it’s not that the pain was so terrible, I mean, yeah, it did hurt more than I expected, but that’s not why I cried, really. I was just super overwhelmed with emotion. It was so special. I hope it didn’t make you feel bad.” Jake said quietly into Adam’s bare chest, nuzzling his cheek against one of his pecs.  
“It’s okay, baby, never be afraid to show your emotions.” Adam said, gently stroking his finger tips over Jake’s naked back.  
Jake nodded sleepily, and it didn’t take long until his breathing deepened to the obvious rhythm of sleep. Adam smiled down at the sleeping boy, his heart swelling with a beautiful feeling of closeness. With one arm he hugged the boy closer and with the other her drew soft patterns into the soft skin of his back, gently caressing the sleeping boy.  
Adam was over the moon, he had finally slept with his boy and it had been good, other than the obvious rough patch, it had felt just as amazing as he had been picturing and his whole body was abuzz with the feeling of intense affection. He already could tell that he felt something strong for this one. He bent his head up slightly and breathed in deeply the scent of his sleeping boy and smiled to himself. In this moment, he was beyond happy.  
They hadn’t been laying there that long before Jake’s phone began to buzz. The loud vibrations didn’t stir the sleeping boy, so Adam awkwardly tried to maneuver and stretch his arm to reach the phone on the bedside table. He grasped it just as it stopped ringing, he looked at the notification: 1 missed call: Grandma.  
He debated whether to wake his sleeping boy, but ultimately decided that it could be something important. He rubbed his hand through Jake’s hair, ruffling it a little and gently whispered, “Sweetie...”  
Jake jolted a little, then opened his eyes with a confused look on his face, he looked up at Adam and when he registered who it was a small smile of realization appeared and he groggy whispered, “Hi.”  
Adam smiled back at him, “Hi, sweet boy,” and leaned forward to kiss the top of his head. “Your grandma just called.”  
Jake wrinkled his nose with a confused look in his eyes, “What time is it?” He asked.  
Adam chuckled, “It’s 3:05pm, you’ve only been asleep for about fifteen minutes.”  
Jake gave him a sleepy smile back, “Oh okay. I wonder what she wants?”  
“I don’t know, why don’t you give her a call back? Where does she think you are, by the way?” Adam said, busying his hands on the smooth skin on the boy’s back again  
Jake shrugged and held out his hand for the phone, “Natalie’s house. I told her there was a get together last night, which was obviously true, and that I would crash there because we had studying to do today.” He half smiled up at Adam, and shrugged, taking the phone that Adam placed in his hand and hitting the call button.  
“Hey grandma.” The beautiful boy said into the phone. Adam trailed his fingers up and down Jake’s naked ribs, making him jerk and playfully glare up at him as he listed to the other side of the phone. “Yeah, we’re just hitting the books, yeah, working hard.” He listened again, before saying, “Aw grandma, that is so sweet. I’ll ask him and call you back, okay? Love you, too.” He hit the end button on the phone and smiled brightly up at Adam, Adam raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him in a questioning response.  
“They want me to invite my boyfriend over for Sunday ‘supper’,” Jake informed him, making an air quote around the word ‘supper’, “Will you come?” He immediately put on a cute, wide eyed questioning face.  
Adam tickled the younger boy in the sides, “Put those puppy dog eyes away, you don’t need them, of course I’ll come.”  
Jake beamed, showing all of his perfect white teeth as he called his grandma back.  
When Jake was off the phone, and a time had been set for Sunday dinner, Adam pulled the boy back into his arms and wrapped him up tight.  
“How do you feel?” He asked, burying his nose in Jake’s soft golden hair.  
Jake paused for a minute, as if he was thoroughly assessing his body, “A little sore,” he said, looking up at him and biting his bottom lip before continuing, “but not too bad, otherwise I feel great. Satisfied and relaxed and content, and happy, and the ache is kind of a good ache. It reminds me you’ve been there.”  
Adam squeezed the boy a little closer, he couldn’t help but think that no matter what happened between them, no matter where either of them end up in life, this beautiful boy would always remember him. There was a piece of him that would be with this perfect boy forever, and part of him would always belong to him. He tried to push the thought out of his head, deciding that he was being creepy and possessive, but it was true, he would always be Jake’s first, and it gave him a strange sense of pride.  
Adam finally spoke, “It will be even better the next time, sweet boy.” He kissed the top of Jake’s head. “You can go back to sleep if you want. Or I can turn on a movie?”  
“A movie would be nice,” Jake yawned.  
Adam reached for the remote on his bedside table and turned on the large flat screen that was mounted on the wall directly across from the foot of the bed. He went to new releases and selected a random new movie that he hadn’t seen. “Is this okay?” He asked Jake, whose head was still nestled against his chest.  
“Mmhmm.” The boy replied, nuzzling against Adam’s skin.  
It didn’t take long for Jake to drift off, breathing deeply and peacefully. Adam couldn’t keep his eyes on the television. He was much more content to watch the absolutely perfect boy who was nestled against him sleep.


End file.
